The Rose and the Amulet
by Eishexe
Summary: Months after the archdemon falls, a choice is made. Friends go there seperate ways. Five years later the "fellowship" is brought together once more, to face a new challenge. Rated M just in case. Feed back please. Alistair/PC **SPOILERS**".
1. Chapter 1 : When I'm Gone

-Amaris-

My dreams were quiet now. As if the darkspawn had never existed. I was not fool enough to believe that however, though at times my mind wished it so. Without the darkspawn who knows what could have happened. Would Nelaros still be alive? Would the Arl's son still have ruined the wedding? I believe he would have. Without the darkspawn I would have died either by Vaughn's hand or at the hands of the executioner. I would have never met him. I felt my heart stop in my chest and tears burn my eyes. I could not do this to him. He had a duty to fulfill and I was standing in the way.

I rose gently from the bed, freezing as he shifted in his sleep. His eye brows furrowed for a moment, as he muttered something inaudible, smirking ever so slightly as he thumbed his nose. _Peaceful dreaming._ I thought, pulling on my cold tunic and gear. I moved across the room to a small table, putting quill to parchment. The letter was much harder to write than I had feared it to be. Everything in me ached; this was not what I wanted. I would pay dearly for this decision, but this was for Ferelden. Without him to lead their armies Ferelden would fall to some future threat.

I climbed down from the balcony and slipped over the castle walls. He would not know I was gone until the morning. I could not bear to think of his reaction when my letter was found. I hated myself for not having the strength to face him, for not having the will to leave him properly. My father would have called me a coward for sure. I caught myself wondering what my mother would have said. She had been a proud woman unafraid to speak her mind. I rubbed my forehead, kicking a stray stone off the road.

What was I thinking? I was a Grey Warden, strong and noble. I shook my head, no not noble. Through everything I had been through and everything I had done for the good of Ferelden; I was still a child from the Alienage, broken and unsure of herself. It was moments like this I wondered if the tables had been turned if Shianni had saved me, and been taken by Duncan, if I would have ever known him. Would Shianni have made it through the Joining? Would he have fallen in love with her, and would she be in my shoes now? Hurrying away from the only ones she had ever loved.

The sound of horses caught my ears then and I moved off the road into the forest. No one could know or see me. I could not afford him find out or even have an idea of which direction I had run. I had put a barrier in place to stop him should he try to hunt me down. Wynne would stop him, if only because it was for his own good. I could imagine what she would tell him, and my heart tore a new, my eyes burning with tears again.

Everything in me wanted to stop and dash back; hurtle the castle wall and climb back to that balcony; gently sliding into my place beside him, but I didn't. Each dawn saw me farther and farther from home. By the second week I was standing at the foothills of the Frostback mountains; the same mountains where Morrigan had disappeared. I hoped that they would hide me as well as they had hidden her from the world. I entertained the thought momentarily that I would meet her here but dismissed it immediately. Morrigan did not wish to be found and so she would not be.

As I stood at the crossroads I found myself being pulled in the direction of Orzammar. Shayle would be there; assisting the new noble woman of the Ortan Thaig. Shayle had returned to Orzammar with Orghen mere weeks ago. If there was one being I could speak to it was Shayle. She did not judge me as fleshlings would; no, I could not burden even Shayle with my choice. She had another life now, one that did not include me. I forced myself westwards into the mountains. I was a wanderer now, homeless and alone, to suffer with my decision. _Forgive me my love…forgive me._


	2. Chapter 2 : Always Comes Back

-Alistair-

Winter had come to Denerim at last, the city covered in a fresh blanket of snow. The sun had set hours ago. The city slept, only I and the night watch would be up at this hour. I believe that is why I loved the colder season. The nights grew longer, less time to deal with stuffy politicians and their rabble. A sudden wind blew in from the north carrying the faint smell of the Dalish Bakeries. The elves had come back in full to the streets of Denerim, and we could not have been more blessed. The Alienage had been renamed the Dalish Square. The old decrepit buildings torn down, trees and proper Dalish living quarters erected in their place. The Elves had taken well to their new found respect and there had been little if any trouble from them since. In fact Denerim's economy had boomed shortly after. It turned out the Elves were skilled business men and trade between them and Trade Quarter flourished. The Dalish Square had even been given their own entrance into the city. It had taken weeks of deliberation by the queen and the courts to have this done. I had seen to the entire operation personally. Shianni had been my aid through the entire project. With her guidance and input the gates and homes had been completed quickly. Her cousin would have been proud. I felt my gut knot and my throat grow sore with the sudden strain.

So little was left of her here, our band had gone their separate ways mere months after the slaying of the arch-demon. Shale had gone with Orghen to Orzammar, and both had joined the Deep Road Guard for a time. The two had made such progress with the guard that much of the Deep Roads had been recovered and rebuilt. The last messenger I had sent had come back with tales of the Ortan Thaig and how much of it had been returned to its former glory. Probably thanks to Orta no doubt. Shale was enjoying his home, it was completely bird free. I chuckled remembering his point in smashing any that got too close to him. Though Shale would never have admitted it, I think spending his time in the Deep Roads was the closest he would ever come to his old life. He had been the last of his house, the last of his line, and he had sacrificed himself for the greater good. He had been a good friend; he had protected her when I could not. I rubbed my forehead in frustration. _It always comes back to you…always._

Leliana had become the Queen's personal Guard and Advisor. Who better to protect her majesty than someone no one saw as a threat? Leliana was as deadly as she was a joy to be around. It was comforting to have someone near me that I could be myself with. Sure Leliana might be a small bit cracked, but she was a good friend. I think in some regards Leliana was much like the sister, my own flesh and blood had refused to be. I felt my eyebrow twitch. It was times like this that would kill me one day. I chuckled at the irony. I would not die in glorious battle or against the darkspawn somewhere in the Deep Roads. I could see myself many years from now, having grown old and wrinkled; just as alone and just as miserable as I was now. I was no longer a Grey Warden after all. The gift of growing old was afforded me now. I frowned.

A sudden dampness against my knee startled me. Looking down I chuckled. He had never left me; she had slipped past even him. I reached down and patter the war hound; he licked my arm in response. He missed her as much as I did. Dur huffed as if he could hear my thoughts and shuffled back in doors to lay by the fire. The mutt was getting on in age, and that saddened me. He would not be around to remind me of her, to suffer with me in our abandonment. I shook my head clear of the depressive thought, only for another to take its place.

_ "You have to trust me on this…please."_ _She pleads quietly taking my hands in hers. My anger flairs, pride clouding my vision, I rip myself free from her._

_ "You would have me lay with this witch? For the simple reason to save myself from death? There is no honor in this!" I yell._

_ "Do you really think __**I**__ take pride in this?" She counters, her voice faltering slightly. "Do you really believe I wish to share you with another? We have lost enough. Do not make this harder than it already is Alistair. I beg you; allow us, allow me, for once to be selfish. If I this works, we will be protected from the arch demon's taint. Our futures become uncertain again…don't you understand? This could mean we don't have to lose one another. If I died you would still have Eamon, you would still have a place in her majesty's court. Should you fall where is there a place for me in this world without you? I am but an elf, of no high birth or standing. Without you being a Grey Warden would mean nothing but a constant reminder that I failed to protect you when I had the chance!"_

_ "I will not take the coward's way out." I growl. _

_ "Alistair…" she chokes. _

_ She turns away from me, trying to compose herself. Her silhouette is like a knife to my heart. Her shoulders sag, shuttering ever so slightly. My anger dies in my chest, for the first time I am the source of grief for her, my mind reels at the realization. In my blind march for glory and honor I failed to see what it would cost her. My heart drops to my stomach. She is willing to allow this, for me to share the bed of another. She completely trusts Morrigan and I. Morrigan with her love, and I with her heart. I sigh succumbing to the decision. I move forward wrapping my arms around her, she does not reject me as I deserve._

"_I will do this…" I mutter into her ear. "Heaven would be hell without you."_

_The deed is done, but no worse for my vomiting afterwards._

Morrigan of course had never been heard from or seen since the snake had been slain. We had not been close by any means, still at times, I wondered if the witch was still alive and what had become of the…child. A debit was owed to Morrigan for which she had not required payment, other than to be left alone, to not be sought after. The witch had saved us both from an ill fate, saved us only for us to be torn apart by duty once more. The silver chain about my neck grew unbearably heavy and I braced myself against the banister as the memory flooded back.

_ It is cool evening much like this one. I awoke just before dawn, sleep still blinding me. I reach for her only to have my arm come to rest on a cold empty pillow. I immediately sat up looking wildly about the room. I found the note weighted down by a braided lock of her fawn colored hair._

_ She makes no pleas that I not come after her, or empty threats if I chose to do so. The letter simply wishes me all the happiness, she cannot give me. That she is not a noble and has no place among the Lords and Ladies of the court; that I deserved someone of my status and not a lowly elf. I have no idea what to do. Wynne makes my mind up for me however. She stays with me for weeks, barring my path each time my boyish tenacity riles me enough to march off after her. Wynne reminds me that I have a sworn duty to the Queen and that, above all else, is more important._

Turning my back on the city I pulled the heavy curtains open just enough to allow access into my quarters, if they could be called that. The Queen had lavished her General with everything she had thought he should have. Ever since I had handed her father over to the Grey Warden leaders instead of killing him outright, when given the opportunity, she had fawned upon me. I knew in part, the Queen had caused her leaving, and my heart had grown cold against her Majesty. I could never love Anora, or any other for that matter. They were all unconsciously compared to her, and not a one could hold a candle.

Throwing aside my cloak, I sat down on the bed and removed my boots. This had been something she had insisted on doing. Of course when she had done it I had purposefully held on to them and let go at just the right moment to send her flying backwards with laughter. Her laughter had been like music. I shook the memory loose; I did not need this, not now. Removing the rest of my clothing I climbed under the furs and set my sword against the bed. _Old habits die hard._ She had told me once, when I had picked on her for doing the same thing.

My hand found its way to the small amulet around my neck, as it always did. The royal jewel crafter had been kind enough to add a hinge and backing to the original amulet. He had made the addition so thin it was almost unnoticeable; Eamon had even failed to see it. Within it I had hidden her lock of hair and the last words she had said to me. The amulet had been my mother's. I had believe it destroyed when I smashed it in a fit of rage, as a child. But she had returned it to me, whole once more.

Something to remember her by Wynne had said. The old woman had confessed a year later, to helping my love flee Ferelden, but Wynne had sworn to me no destination had been entrusted to her. The mage had died the following spring and taken with her any hope of seeing my love again. _It always comes back to you…always._


	3. Chapter 3 : The Ties That Bind

-Lelianna-

Life in the castle had been easy, much too easy for my liking. I cursed myself every day for having ever pledge myself to the cause of Her Majesty. For whatever reason I had done it I could not remember it now. This place was like a lavish cage, one that I was itching to remove myself from. But here I was, accompanying Her Majesty to the throne room, to suffer through yet another day of politics. I withheld the urge to scream in complete dread, instead putting on my winning smile that seemed to encourage Anora greatly. She had often commented on it much to my dismay. I hadn't always been this discontent. Everyone expected me to be happy because I always had been. War and loss were lethal to happiness but what had proven even more lethal to my bright attitude was lethargy. There was no excitement anymore, and it was killing me, like a leech.

A stifled yawn pulled my attention to the stout shoulder beside me. Alistair, even after five years, was still as tall and awkward as he ever was; though he had learned to hide the awkward quirks behind responsibility and duty. I took comfort in the fact that I was not alone in my unending torment. That Alistair knew my pain all too well and that it too was eating him alive. Mechanically I took my place at Anora's right hand, her General at her left. Alistair glanced at me as he shifted into place, and I barely resisted the need to shudder. His eyes had changed I remembered. The fiery blue they had once been was gone; in its place was an emptiness that nothing could fill.

I had been angry when she left, and that anger was fueled every day by his pain. How could she leave him behind? How could she leave Ferelden behind? Wynne had tried to explain to me once why the Warden had left but I could not see the wisdom in it. Had I loved anyone as much as she had seemed to love him, I could not have left, no matter the price. But elves were strange in their thinking and I had long since stopped trying to understand them.

The morning wore on into afternoon as the Banns and Arls droned on about mindless subjects. My mind wandered off again, to avoid going insane with the dullness of the discussion around me. Life in the Chantry had not been for me, I had even forgotten my real reason for becoming a "sister". I had never been one to do as expected and everyone had expected me to return to my Chantry when the Blight had been stopped. I think perhaps I may have not gone back simply to do what was not expected. I shifted my weight for the third time that hour. These old men needed to hurry up. I tapped by fingers silently against my leg, stealing a glance at my counterpart.

The man had not moved an inch. Not once had he shifted or adjusted his armor. His eyes were glazed over, and the only give away he was not in fact a statue was the slight rise and fall of his chest. I shook my head slightly moving my gaze to the rest of the room. It was his way of dealing with the endlessness of the court. I often wondered to where he escaped. What memory was being relived behind his face of stone? It hurt to see what he had become, and my anger flared again. I hated her, I hated everything about her. For me our friendship had ended the day she broke his heart and vanished without even so much as a goodbye. One turn deserved another and I prayed every night that Andraste would see fit to rid Alistair of this nightmare. She had not as of yet answered my pleas.

Finally the day's proceedings came to an end. Tomorrow we would celebrate the fifth anniversary of the arch-demon's fall. There would be a festival and much for the Queen to do. I welcomed the distraction, but knew also the guard would have to be doubled. Alistair, would of course, see to those arrangements, and probably had already. Even in peace the Queen must be protected, even if it was from her own people.

Dinner wore on longer than I would have liked. Alistair was not present, he never was. There were no guests to entertain yet the queen always insisted on eating in the great hall. _To keep up appearances_. She had confided in me once. I rolled my eyes annoyed, fingering my dagger's hilt. I barely recognized Anora's voice.

"Is something wrong Leliana?" her voice rang out like a harp, though my skin crawled as though she were putting steel to the grinding stone.

"Just thinking of tomorrow, Your Highness; there shall be much for you to do." I answered, letting my hand drop to my side, my well practiced smile sliding into place.

"Yes that I shall." Anora sighed. "Has Alistair spoken of it? He speaks so little to anyone these days, and I would think the morrow would light some small joy in him."

"No my Lady, he has not." I replied. "I believe you would have better luck asking his mabari. He spends more time in its company than anyone else, outside of yours and the courts."

"Oh that creature is horrid." Anora whined, moving to sit by the fire place. "If it hadn't help save the realm I'd have turned it out years ago. Ugly, smelly, nasty thing that it is. I do wish he would let us be rid of it, or at the least send it to live the royal kennels."

I felt my blood boiling. The sudden thought to strangle her where she sat, occurred to me but I clenched my fists together instead, biting my tongue. She was so flippant and uncaring about other's feelings. Or perhaps there was something else, something beneath the simple dislike for the dog. I could not have been the only one to notice the gifts she showered upon Ferelden's General. Even for all that he shrunk from her. She had cornered him once at the Summer Solstice Ball. Eamon had suggested the two dance, and Alistair could find no escape and been forced to comply. After the dance, Alistair had withdrawn to the court yard and Anora had followed, determination written all over her face. She was used to getting her way. I had overheard Eamon joking with Teagen, that Alistair was the only man Anora could not win over by the batting of her eyes. Alistair had avoided any unnecessary contact with the Queen since that night and I really could not blame him.

"Sing me a tale, Leliana." Anora requested breaking through my thoughts like a battering ram. Plastering my practiced smile on my lips again I nodded. Glad for the distraction I picked up my lute from beside the fire place and perched upon the chair opposite Her Majesty. The mood for music struck Anora at such odd moments that I had placed lutes all about the castle, for times just like these. Clearing my mind I thought back to my childhood trying to find something I had not told in awhile. Just when I had decided to tell the tale of the fall of Orlais, another tune poured from my fingers.

_****Oh I remember I recall_

_In a land so green the grass so tall_

_Where once he pledge his love to me_

_For a loyal knight was he._

_The storms were raging on that night_

_We awakened from a stranger's light._

_And through those chamber doors he came_

_Please come and help your king…_

_I watched him leave I watched him go._

_As through the stormy night he trove_

_Ride high an' strong a mighty stead._

_I whispered please come back to me._

_And the fairies cried for me._

_It's been eight months or even more_

_Since I heard the news I cried all more_

_I've seen the vision in my sites_

_A stranger called the Devil's Knight._

_I run down to the ocean side_

_His horse so still his eyes so bright._

_The hills stood startled by my cries,_

_The knife cuts deep I cannot die._

_And the sea birds cry for me._

_And when our loyal knight came home…_

_He found her dead, he found her gone._

_And from that day he walked alone…_

_For…a…loyal…knight…was…he…****_

"I believe I will retire for the night." Anora sighed, rising from her seat. I walked her back to her quarters as I always did. At her door I would leave the Queen in the hands of her night guard; two elves Tiza and Soris. Soris could hear a pin drop from one end of the castle to the other on a quiet night. And Tiza was so quick she would be down the street and around the corner before you realized your purse was gone. It was with them that I left Anora every night, and I was comfortable with that.

"I shall see you tomorrow Leliana." Anora bade me. "Goodnight."

I nodded respectfully, as she turned and disappeared into her apartments. Once she was gone I hurried down the hallway. I had mere hours until I had to be standing at her door again, and I was going to make every second count. Five years was enough, it was time for the general to move on.

****The Knight of Dublin Castle belongs to Darby Devon. All rights to this folk song belong to her****


	4. Chapter 4 : Familiar Faces

-Just a quick note-

Thank you to all of my readers! I really appreciate all of you that added this fic to your watch lists. I really means a lot to me. *hugs for all of you*

I just wanted to give a shout out to VoiDreamer. Thank you so much for your encouraging feedback. It really inspired me with this chapter. So in that spirit I just wanted to say, "This one is on me."

-Amaris-

The Free Marches: wild and its cities separated by hundreds of miles. There was no unification, no one ruler. It had been perfect. I had spent the last five years in nearly complete solitude, save the one time I had ventured to take up sailing. That had been a mistake, I should have heeded my father's warning that elves were not meant to ride the sea. It had taken three days before I could walk straight again, and a week before I could bare to look at food. Thankfully the captain's wife, an elf from Antivan, had felt pity on me and taken me in while I recovered. I had never stepped foot in a boat again, not even to fish.

The Marches had been kind to me, providing me with what I needed. I had found good trade in the hides of a certain bear kin that lived only in the farthest recesses of the Marches. Trade with the cities vendors went well every six weeks and I had wanted for little in my time here. To say I had forgotten my life as a Grey Warden would have been lie. I had simply buried it, fooled myself into believing he had found someone new. I had even fancied him with children, he had wanted children…hadn't he? My stomach sunk at the realization that I could not remember anymore.

I scowled into the bottom of my mug. It had been filled to the brim with ale a few moments ago. I could have one more, but that one more would probably see me waking up on the tavern floor in the morning. I winced, maybe tomorrow night. Setting the sadly empty mug aside I threw several silver pieces onto the bar and shuffled my way out of the tavern. Ale had been my escape from my dreams and every night in the wilds of the marches saw me drinking myself into a stupor. I had discovered its effect by accident when a very forward dwarf and insisted on buying me a mug of Dragon's Breath. My head would be pounding in the morning. I stumbled up to my room above the tavern, and bared myself inside. No sooner had I turned from the door than my bow was drawn and aimed squarely at an intruder's chest.

"So this is how the _Savior of Ferelden_ shall end her days? Drowned in one mug of ale to many?" The voice was coy and edgy; uncomfortably familiar. "Oh do stop pointing that dreaded thing at me. We both know you will not shoot."

Cautiously I lowered my weapon, as the stranger fed the fire. In the growing light my intruder's identity became all too evident.

"Stop staring like a confused cow, the look does not become you." She chastised.

"Mor…rigan?" I slurred. "What…what are you doing here?"

"Returning a favor, someone wishes to speak to you. " Morrigan replied, the smallest of smiles playing at her lips.

"I do not wish to speak to anyone." I snapped throwing myself into a chair by the fire. "There is a reason I live alone, _in_ the middle of _nowhere_."

Morrigan's face looked questioning but she did not reply. She sat by the hearth and starred of into the fire. I had to admit that her visit was not completely unwelcomed. I had made myself believe that she, like all of my other companions, was gone forever. She had changed very little. Her face was still perfect like that of an Orlesian noble woman, yet there was something in her eyes. The spitfire apostate that I had known had been changed somehow. The woman sitting before me now was not the Morrigan I had befriended so long ago in the Korcari Wilds. She had been one of the few humans I had trusted and she had always upheld her part of the friendship.

"This favor will be completed whether you comply willingly or not." Morrigan announced. "Though it will be much less complicated if you comply."

"I could just shoot you, you know." I bantered. "Why send you if you were not the one that wished to speak to me? Could this person not make the journey to find me for themselves?"

"They cannot travel within this world; they can only speak with you within the Fade." She replied. "And seeing as how you have so wonderfully devised a way of keeping yourself _out_ of the Fade, my presence was required. Now shall we do this the easy way, or shall you continue on your path of being complicated?"

My muscles tensed. What or who could possibly wish to speak to me within the Fade? There was a reason I had kept myself out. A reason I had not allowed myself to dream. My mind buzzed with the possibilities. None of them someone I wished to face again. However, Morrigan did not break promises. I would be entering the Fade tonight one way or another.

"You don't give me much choice." I muttered.

"See 'twas that hard?" She smiled, pulling a vile from the folds of her robe and handing it to me. "Now drink this, you'll feel a bit of discomfort as it burns off the remainder of the ale in your body. But it should knock you out before your blood completely sets aflame."

"Fantastic." I cheered, knocking the horrid smelling liquid back. Immediately I felt my throat burn as though the arch-demon its self were breathing into me. The pain was nearly unbearable. Every part of me was on fire. I wanted to cry out but no voice could escape my lips. I remembered falling from the chair and grasping at my throat. I could not breath, I could not focus on Morrigan in front of me. My mind began to numb and my vision blur. Perhaps Morrigan had finally betrayed me after all. I almost smiled. _No not betrayed…released_. I would finally be free of the pain.I vaguely remember Morrigan's voice piercing through my thoughts like an arrow.

"Not just yet my friend. You shall not die today."

And then there was nothing. No pain, no joy, no memory. I simply existed here, and I had no curiosity to wonder where here was. I registered no light around me or dark. It was simple nothingness; eternal sleep.

"Open your eyes dear. You're going to fall flat on your face if you keep walking around with your eyes squeezed shut!"

The sudden realization I was not alone startled me and I blinked. I was standing in an open field of tall grass. To say I did not miss the Fade would be a lie, but the pain it brought with it had been enough to keep me from it. The field belonged to my uncle Leelon. He had lived in the far reaches of Antiva many years prior. Leelon's master had died with no heirs or family and given his farm to Leelon. My family and I had lived there for several years with him, until a jealous Antivan Lord had my uncle assassinated my parents and I barely escaping across the sea to Ferelden. But what was I doing here of all places? I shook my head, and looked around. Not far from where I stood a figure peered at me beneath the branches of a large tree. I recognized her immediately, and hurried forward.

"Wynne!" I greeted coming to a clumsy stop before her.

"Still going at things much to fast I see." She teased steadying me. "I'm afraid there is not much time for pleasantries. The Maker will not allow me audience with you for long."

"The Mak…your…dead?" I felt my knees buckle.

"Yes, I have moved on Amaris. That is why I had to send Morrigan to you." Wynne answered. "We have watched you from afar long enough, it's time for change. I allowed you to leave because I saw the wisdom and selflessness in it. However I am afraid that Ferelden is in need of you once again. Or they will be soon enough."

"They have a General and wise Queen." I spat. "What use would a failed Grey Warden, an elf, for that matter be to them? And who is this _we_?"

"I would have hoped your pride in your race would be a little higher than that!" Another voice from behind me snapped. I spun on my heel poised to attack, and would have had Wynne not rooted my feet in place, literally. The new comer pulled back the hood of their cloak and my breath caught. This could not be possible.

"Just like your father, blaming your weakness on your race."

"Mo…Mother?" I breathed.

"Have you forgotten everything I ever taught you?" she continued. "I taught you to be strong, to take pride in yourself; to bow your head to no one."

"And we see where that got you. You left a heart broken husband and a shattered daughter in your wake." I replied indigently turning my back on her, one ghost was enough for tonight. "What do you want Wynne? What great self sacrifice does Ferelden need of me now? From what do I need to save it from?"

"It's self." Wynne sighed. "There is much unrest among the Banns and Arls. The Queen is losing her hold. I know you were never one for politics but they need someone to remind them. Remind them what united them five years ago. The evil is brewing again Amaris. Corbin will not be able to defeat them alone."

"Corbin?" I asked.

"Morrigan's son. He will be turning five shortly I believe. He has become aware of the darkspawn horde. He has seen a new blight arising much faster than the last and it will consume everything unless he can stop it. But he cannot do it alone. Morrigan's pride would not allow her to ask this of you, so I am asking. Please gather those that helped us in the last Blight. Help Corbin end the line of darkspawn once and for all."

The Blight, something I had not expected to occur again, in my life time anyway. I rubbed my face in frustration. I could not refuse the request, Morrigan needed me. I should have just had another mug of beer, passed out in the tavern, and I'd be sleeping peacefully without a care in the world_._ Now I had to return to Ferelden, I had to face everyone and everything I had been running from for five long years. I exhaled heavily. Andraste's holy knickers this was _not_ going to be easy.

"This journey will be much more difficult for you than the last." My mother piped up. "I do not expect to understand your…feelings…for this human, but they are misplaced. Your people need you. You have a duty to defend them. Do not let your passed relationship with this Ali…"

"How dare you speak his name!" I screeched, striking her hard enough to send her reeling to the ground. "Do _not_ speak of what you do not understand. _I_ left him not the other way around mother. He had a country to defend and a Queen to protect, my presence was a distraction. Go back to your eternal rest mother, I see no reason why you came."

"You have made a decision then?" Wynne asked, pulling my attention away from my mother.

"I will do this." I answered, still glaring angrily at my mother as she struggled to get up. "I will do this, not to save Ferelden, but because I owe Morrigan a debut I can never repay."

"So be it."

I woke up in my room, above the tavern; Morrigan asleep by the fire. Beside her laid a small boy wrapped snuggly in a blanket. The resemblance of the two was astonishing. He had her every feature. I took comfort in that. It would make things easier. I shook my head rolling over to face the door, adjusting the dagger beneath my pillow. I would never talk myself out of having one more mug of ale, ever again.


	5. Chapter 5 : Secrets

Corbin-

Mother was nervous. I did not like it when mother was nervous, it made my tummy feel like lead. I wondered if it was due to our new traveling companion. The elf had said very little to me or Mother during our journey from the Free Marches. We had been traveling for days, I had asked Mother where we were going but she would only say that it was important we got there quickly. I yawned, rubbing the lack of sleep from my eyes. Everything was always a secret with Mother. Where we lived within the Frostback Mountains was a secret, our powers were a secret. _I hate secrets._ I thought scowling at my Mother's back.

"That scowl does not suit you, child. Remove it." Mother ordered over her shoulder. I sighed letting my face relax. Mother never missed a thing. I could not even sneak sweets from the hearth, on the rare occasions that she made them. Even if she were not present when I took them, she knew I had. She said it was just her motherly instinct, but I didn't buy that; not one bit.

"Mother how much farther?" I asked. "I'm tired."

"There is a thicket up ahead, well hidden from the road. It should be safe to stop and allow him rest." The elf offered. Her voice was quiet, like the smallest breeze. Somehow I knew however that it would not take much for that breeze to turn into a whirlwind. My mother nodded in agreement and we quickly turned off the road, the elf covering our tracks. The thicket was small but well suited for our needs. Mother had already begun building the fire while the elf cleared the area of roots and dead branches. Both seemed very happy for the distraction the jobs gave them and I wondered why. Surely they had missed each other?

Mother had told me stories of her adventure with the elf, and to some degree I remembered her. Not so much her face but her presence. Whenever our minds had touched in my previous existence I remembered feeling curiosity, not repulsion like I know I should have felt. The flashes of memory I had witness from her, had only ignited my thirst to know more about her. Of course my need to kill, eventually over bore all feelings other than hatred for her and her army; and I had to be stopped in the end. I was not proud of my former existence by any means. The final battle often gave me nightmares.

_I had just rid myself of the older grey warden. I would bear a scar from the damage of his sword even into my next existence. I sensed only two others within the city. They were together, the two that escaped at Ostagar. I growled in my throat, urging my generals to seek them out. They would not escape this time. Landing on the citadel of the city I quickly dispatched any remaining guard I found there. Such weak and fragile things humans were. I wondered how they had managed to survive this long. The elites of my armies barred the way, killing anything in their path. I nursed my wounded wing, damn that warden. The joy of knowing he had fallen to this death was elating. I ordered one of my mages to assist me in the healing process. He never saw my talon coming from behind to remove his head. The blood flowed more freely with the head out of the way. I coated my tattered wing with his blood, and almost instantly my wound was healed. I flexed and stretched it, letting out a blood curdling war. The resistance would not live long, I could smell victory. _

_ The Wardens appear at the citadel, my anger rekindles. I see through the eyes of my generals that the Warden's have felled them. My elites are no match for them. I roar in frustration, as she and her companions rush to meet me. Being this close to them proves difficult for me to concentrate. The two Wardens are like one mind. I cannot tell where one stops and the other begins. They fight in perfect unison. When I attempt to claw or snap at the tin man an unseen arrow drives me back. When I launch myself at the elf, I receive a staggering blow from the tin man's shield. One of my minions slip passed the dwarves and distract the warrior made of tin for a split second. It is all I need. I throw myself forward knocking the mages out of the way. She tries to escape, to slip back behind one of the basilisk but I am quicker._

_ I snatch her up like a twig, and shake her weapons loose of her. She does not cry out or seem afraid as I draw her towards me. My talons wrap tightly about her. I can see she knows what is coming, yet I smell no fear. Only confusing images of the tin man echo from her mind. Fighting off my minions at Ostagar, barely escaping the sloth demon within the Fade, saving the dwarf city from being overrun by my armies, watching the tin man from across the fire, and a red object being look at fondly. I shake my head trying to rid my mind of her. Suddenly the images stop, lingering on the most puzzling one yet. The tin man was speaking to her, holding her to his chest, but I could not hear him. She was deliberately keeping it from me, I can sense it. This angers me and I tighten my grip; much to my satisfaction the she- elf finally screams out in pain. I am crushing her alive. It was this moment I fail myself and my legion. My pride gets in the way and it blinds me._

_ "Not her!" I hear a distance voice scream from behind me. The crippling pain I feel next is unlike anything I can imagine. It is as though I was being ripped open from tail to throat. I look down in time to see the tin man running clear of me as I fall. I can do little to stop myself from plummeting to ground. I look at her again, as she lay lifeless in my grasp. In this moment I feel as though everything that means anything to me is lost. This has to be thoughts carrying over from the tin man. What are these feelings I am experiencing from him? Whatever their definition I decide I do not like them. I try to stand once more, but the tin man is faster. The last thing I remember is feeling a sharp pain in my neck, the sight of she elf's broken body lying still before me, and then all goes black and still._

She should have died then, but she hadn't for some reason. The older mage must have had something to do with that. Mother had said her name was Wynne, and I did in fact speak to her within the Fade with frequency. She seemed to hold no grudge against me, and I did not feel this elf did either. I could not understand how they could not hate me. I had tried to kill everything that they knew, everything they loved. Mother had said that it was due to why and how I had been reborn into the world as something other than a demon. Yet when I tried to question her she had told me not to ask such things and when the time came I would know what I needed to.

I yawned again and stretched. Mother had the fire going nicely now, and had even begun to cook. I sniffed the air and felt my stomach gurgle. The elf had snatched two rabbits from their home nearby, and it smelled as though mother had made a stew of them. I hurried over to her as she dished out the stew into bowls. I sat down beside her, fanning my bowl with my hand. Food always took much too long to cool, I didn't like that either. Movement across the fire caught my eye and glanced up. The Elf was digging through her pack and arranging her bed for the night. She could not have eaten already. I glanced around and found her meal untouched, still steaming by the fire.

"Eat your dinner Corbin." My mother urged, removing her hand from my bowl. "It is quite cool now."

I thanked her and downed the rest of my stew. I liked it when Mother cooled my food, it made dinner go by much faster and I could get back to what I had been doing prior to being called inside to eat. I liked living alone with Mother in the mountains. I had never been to a village until setting foot in the one we had gone to, to find the elf. I wondered what Denerim would be like. Mother said it was crowded and noisy. Not some place she particularly enjoyed in her travels but it had served it's purpose. I hoped there would be time to explore but knowing Mother she'd make me hide in her pack again. My first form as a shapeshifter was a mouse. Not glorious but it had its uses.

I yawned again rubbing my eyes. Mother shooed me to my bed and tucked me in, giving me a quick peck on the forehead. That was the only affection she ever showed me, and I found myself growing in less need for it every night. I wondered if that was her way of keeping me strong and self sufficient. Well it didn't mean I loved her any less, losing Mother would just simply not do.

The she elf was still shuffling her things about when sleep took me.


	6. Chapter 6 : Idiot

-Morrigan-

Corban had fallen into dream much faster than I had thought he would. The miles we had traveled had taken their toll on him. I stifled a yawn of my own, and set about disposing of the remaining stew. Amaris would not be eating, I had known that when I made it; but I had poured her some anyway. I shook my head trying to remember why. She had given up digging through her pack, and in what looked like a panic, had dumped its contents on her bedding. A few more seconds of frantic sorting and she had sat down, her back to me as her breathing evened out. Whatever she had thought was missing she had found, and there she had stayed unmoving. I wondered what could have been so important.

Amaris had always puzzled me. She was an elf, a third rate creature according to most in the world yet she had risen to save it as a Grey Warden. I saw very little of the Grey Warden left in her now. Her shoulders seemed to carry about a great weight they could barely uphold. She was quick to silence, and even quicker to hang her head. Whatever happened to her after I left had broken her; and left her filled with an emptiness I could not understand.

She had seemed like so strong willed when I had met her. I believe 'twas why I liked her from the beginning. She mirrored me in many ways, but in many ways we differed. She had bonded with Alistair and that was not something I could understand. I did not hate Alistair as much as, I think, he and the others had believed. He was easy to dislike and easy to argue with. The banter 'twas rather enjoyable. Of course there were moments when I wanted to remove his head from his shoulders and leave him bleeding on the side of the road; but 'twas just Alistair's way. The more threatened by you he felt, the more he poked and prodded at you. I guess I had learned to take it as a compliment on some low level of understanding.

Either way any hatred I had for the man died the day that Corban had been born. I had been afraid the child would look nothing like me, holding all of its father's features. Of course I had been wrong, completely wrong. Corban was a spitting image of myself. Dark hair, fair skin, dark eyes; though when he smiled there were points of blue in his eyes that lit up like fireflies. But I could not find anger in it, even though there were times I tried. If that was the only mark Alistair had given him I counted myself fortunate, minus of course the scars. The thin trail that ran up Corban's right arm from the tip of his finger to the top of his shoulder; he had told me it was from the older warden's sword. It had not had time to fully heal before Alistair's killing blow, which too had left its mark upon the back of Corbin's neck. I had hoped in time the scars would disappear, but they had not. Corbin believed he would carry them forever, as a reminder of awful a monster he had the capability of being.

I shuddered, thinking of the dreams he used to have nightly. He would wake up screaming, staring at his hands in terror. Each time I had felt something in me tear a little more. It was a strange feeling to me, the only thing I had to compare to it was when I had left Amaris behind. Like someone was ripping out my heart. This did not however keep me from raising Corbin as I had been raised; taught that survival was the most important thing and that sometimes it took desperate measures to succeed.

Amaris broke into my thoughts then, moving to join me by the fire. Her face was slightly flushed her eyes puffy. She had been crying I decided. The years had truly been unkind to her. The elf before me now was nothing but a shadow of her former self. Her eyes were dull, her face dark and care worn, the air about her stale and heavy. Momentarily I caught myself wondering when the last time was she had had a proper bath. That's when the small glint of red had caught my eye. I was sure that the necklace had not been present around her neck before. My memory crashed over me and I realized I should have noticed earlier that it was missing. The small red rose she had carried everywhere with her, a good luck charm she had called it when I inquired its purpose. She had had me cast a spell over it years ago, and ever since it had been wrapped in a layer of indestructible crystal; almost like a second skin. She quickly tucked it beneath her tunic when she caught me staring and I looked away self-consciously.

This journey to Denerim was not going to be easy for her. Wynne had told me once why Amaris had left everything behind. I had admired her strength but now seeing the price she had paid for her selflessness I found myself growing angry. She had sacrificed everything to stop the last Blight, and all she had gotten in return was pain and loneliness. Yet she had agreed to Wynne's request: to go back once more and defend Ferelden and the world against the Blight. Why would she do this? Surely she knew there was nothing for her in it.

"You should eat." I stated before I really knew what I was saying.

"I will be fine." She replied, never removing her gaze from the fire. "You should get some sleep. I hope to be in Denerim by night fall tomorrow."

"Might I ask a question of you?"

"You are going to anyway…" She sighed.

"Why did you agree? You are getting nothing from this, but more pain from those you wished never to see again." I continued. "They will forget you just as quickly as the last time…"

"My reasons for doing this are my own Morrigan, it is my responsibility. What I did five years ago I am not proud of, but this is not a journey to redemption by any means. There is no saving grace for me. I will do what I pledged I would when I became a Grey Warden. It's a nasty job being a Blighter, but someone has to do it." Amaris stated as she stood and made her way to the entrance of the thicket. "Now get some sleep, I will take first watch."

And just like that the discussion was over. I had forgotten just how in charge she could be, when threatened with the possibility of showing her emotions. That was another reason she had drowned herself in ale every night. Not just to escape the Fade but also to escape her own memories, to escape his face. I shook my head lying down beside Corbin. I still could not understand her feelings for him anymore than I had five years ago. I had asked her about it once, and her response had not been helpful in the least.

'_Why did you choose that idiot? There are so many more…options." I asked._

"_He may be an idiot but he's my idiot." She answered smiling at him from across the camp. The imbecile had tripped over the spare wood for the fire, a moment later, and fallen flat on his face. She had laughed until her sides were sore, as he scrambled to stand and hurry away to hide in his tent. I had simply shaken my head, perhaps it was because he made her laugh that she loved him so. I would never understand them, 'twas for certain. But the joyful moment would be short lived._

_That had been the night the darkspawn found us. Had Shale not been watching over us I dare think what could have happened. They of course came after her first. Shale had thrown himself in the way deflecting both spell and sword simultaneously. The sound of metal set to stone had awoken us. The ambush thankfully foiled, the darkspawn had retreated. They could not hope to win with all of us aware of their presence. This had labeled us and Amaris as a true threat to the acrhdemon; enough of a threat to try to assassinate her in our sleep. Alistair had never left her side again neither had Shale. Amaris seemed quite oblivious to the concern or she just ignored it well._

_After the final battle, Alistair had carried her broken body down from the citadel. Wynne's attempt to heal her had failed. Orghen, Shale, Leliana and Dur had met us at the gates. Shale had reacted just like expected, he hadn't; though to me it looked as though his eyes lost a bit of their shine. He had just stood there staring at her like she was some foreign unknown object. Orghen had let loose a slew of curses, while Leliana wept openly, and Dur let forth a howl so forlorn even I had hung my head. It was in the moments of stillness that followed as the armies of Ferelden looked on, that Shale had stepped forward. Taking her, much more gently into his arms that I could have thought possible, Shale asked Wynne to attempt her spell just once more. At first she had hesitated, not seeing the use. The action of doing it would only crush Alistair and the rest of us more. But Shale had been insistent._

"_Please." Was all he had added._

_Wynne eventually obliged him. The seconds passed and there was no sign that it had succeeded. Then suddenly her face had twitched, then her fingers, and then her chest rose with the intake of a breath. Shale had released her into Alistair's arms once more, and walked away; asking that we never tell her, nor speak of the occurrence. And the request had been kept._

"More than one idiot…"I whispered to myself, as I drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 : Haunted

-Alistair-

_Silence._

_Everyone was asleep. It had to be early morning by now. We would be heading back to Denerim when the sun came up. The fire was still burning brightly, probably due to Shale. I had had my reservations about the golem but he had proven his metal…or rock I guess I should say. It had been two weeks since the darkspawn had dared to attack us in camp, but Shale's actions that night had not faded from my memory. My love would surely have been dead or at the least seriously wounded had Shale not been on his guard. The thought that I could have lost her had made me physically ill. Had I not felt I would vomit on his feet I would have thanked him properly but alas a nod of recognition had been all I could muster. And it had seemed to be enough for the golem. At night he did not stray far from her tent, lurking just far enough to give us our privacy but close enough should he be needed. I was not sure what had caused the sudden loyalty in the golem. Sure I had seen Amaris speak with Shale on numerous occasions but she did not speak of their conversations; and I had not felt it proper to pry._

"_No! No, no, no!" she cried, I was at her side in an instant, Shale peering through the tent door. "Leave her alone! Don't touch her. Take me! TAKE ME! Please! I'll do whatever you want!"_

"_Amaris!" I called grabbing her flailing arms. "Amaris wake up it's just a dream!"_

_Almost instantly her eyes popped open. My heart ripped apart. I could not even begin to imagine what she was seeing. There was a pain in her eyes that stabbed me like a two-edge sword. I sat down beside her and pulled her to my chest. I could feel her racing heart beat and uneven breathing._

"_It was so real." She breathed, as another shudder ran through her body. "I can still hear her screams."_

"_Shhhh." I soothed, caressing her hair, rocking her gently. "It was just a dream, my love. Everything's alright now. Shianni is safe, so is the rest of your family. Everything's alright. Shhh, go back to sleep."_

"_Stay with me." She pleaded quietly. _

"_Your wish is my command." I smiled kissing her hair. She giggled contently resting her head in the crook of my neck. A small shiver ran down my spine, as her warm breath hit my cool skin._

"_Le melon." She mumbled._

_I distracted myself by listening to Shale move off and I glanced outside. His shadow played at the edges of the tent's door way. There was no denying the golem had feelings for her, and I could not help but feel jealous. I wondered if he was wishing it were him holding her, comforting her from her nightmares. I shook the thought loose, it was absurd. Golems did not hold feelings like we did. Still according to Cariden all golems had been fleshlings once. Perhaps Shale had retained some of his former self somehow? In any case I found myself suppressing the urge to laugh at the ridiculousness of my own thoughts. Whatever Shale's reason for watching over her it was not my place to question it. Amaris loved me and that, I decided, was enough. _

_I gently shifted myself to lie back against the pile of furs at the back of the tent. Amaris stirred in her sleep, situating herself beside me unconsciously. I pulled one of the furs over her watching her sleep; and there we remained until the sun broke over the mountains._

_Woosh! Another arrow whizzed past my head, driving the beast back._

'_Andraste, could she shoot!' I thought. 'I swear I felt the feathers on that one.' _

_I rolled out of the way as the beast attempted to flatten me with his foot. Another arrow flew over head landing squarely into its heal. My armor rattled with his outcry of pain. _

"_That's my girl!"I cheered mentally, landing another blow into the dragon's hind quarter. The battle was going well, much better than any of us had thought it could. With its generals dead, the archdemon was hard pressed to successfully manipulate his armies. But they flooded towards the citadel in swarms none the less. The band of dwarves that had helped dispatch the last general were keeping the flood back as much as possible, but I did not expect them to last much longer. We needed to end this, now._

"_Alistair look out you fool!" Morrigan warned from behind me. I turned just in time to block a stunning blow. One of the larger darkspawn had broken through. I dispatched him quickly only to be pitched into the air, like a rag doll, by the snake's tail. I landed flat on my back a few feet behind it, Morrigan landing squarely on my chest. It took several moments before I could breathe again. Morrigan had sprung to her feet almost instantly, firing off a shield. Only no attack came. I pulled myself to my feet, only to be frozen in place in horror._

_The beast had her within its grasp. I watched helplessly as it shook her violently, ridding her of her weapons. It was as if time stood still then, memories flashing uncontrollably through my mind. Fighting off the darkspawn at Ostagar, barely escaping the sloth demon within the Fade, saving the Dwarven city from being overrun by the horde, watching her from across the fire, fiddling with the red rose I had given her. Suddenly the memories halted. I was holding her, chasing away the nightmare she had suffered. The moment was shattered by her screams. The beast was crushing her alive! _

"_Le melon!" her voice echoed in my mind. "Alistair lou! Drego! DREGO!"_

"_NOT HER!" I screamed, throwing caution and Morrigan to the side when she tried to hold me back. I charged, diving beneath the snake's tail and jamming my sword into its underside; I slit the beast open from tail to throat. The dragon fell instantly from the blow, blood falling like rain. I did not give the creature pause to consider recovery. I ran forward, driving my sword through its neck. An unnatural light broke forth from the wound and I was knocked back by an unseen explosion. When I came to it was Morrigan's face that greeted me. I sat up much too quickly and everything spun. I staggered forward to where Wynne was knelt down beside her._

_I stopped breathing. Her face was covered in what I could only assume was her own blood. Her body was visibly crushed, her armor cracked and broken. I collapsed; my eyes burning with tears. I barely felt Wynne's hand come to rest on my shoulder but her words resonated in my mind._

"_I am sorry."_

_I gathered her into my arms, wiping away the blood from her face. Even in death she was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on. I cradled her, like I had done mere nights ago. Burying my face in her fawn colored hair I wept openly. I had never been able to keep what I loved safe in my entire life. I had killed my mother by existing. I had destroyed the only thing I had of hers, in a fit of stupid rage. I had driven Eamon from my life, when all he had wished was to be there for me, as my own father had failed to do. And now I had failed her, I had allowed the demon to catch me off guard._

"_Not you, Maker's will, not you." I whispered into her hair, breathing in her essence one final time. "Forgive me…forgive me."_

I woke up to the dimly lit stillness of my room. I took in a deep shaky breath. A dream; it was just a dream. I was covered in sweat I realized when I tried to rub the sleep from my eyes. I sat up turning to place my feet upon the cool stone floor, trying to clear my mind. Failing miserably, I snatched up my robes from the bed post, and wrapping it about my waist I headed to the balcony. Dur whined after me but did not follow.

The cool air was refreshing to my hot skin. I took another deep breath trying to calm my nerves. The same dream had been happening nightly for weeks. I didn't know how much more I could take. I groaned in frustration rubbing my face furiously. I was certain it had to do with the argument I had had with Leliana. The fight had of course been about her, it was always about her when we fought. I rubbed my shoulder, it was still sore from where she had flipped over my chair with me still in it.

"_You cannot or you will not?" she snapped forcefully pushing me into a nearby chair. The momentum had sent the chair toppling and spilled me into the floor. "It's almost like you are enjoying your self-pity. She's not coming back Alistair you need to move on. This moping about it getting old, and it's not just me that's noticing. Eamon, Teagan, the Queen, the rest of the court. It's been five years, enough is enough!"_

"_And who are you or anyone else to judge me?" I yelled back, getting back on my feet. "Do not speak of what you do not understand!"_

"_Alistair please!" she begged. "I…"_

_Leliana abruptly turned away from me then. I took the lull in attacks to right my chair and plant myself back in it. I was seething with anger but at the same time I understood why she was doing this. Or at least I thought I had. When Leliana turned back to me again, her face was red her eyes swollen. Her brown eyes glistened with the fire light, and for a moment I saw passed the mask that she wore for everyone else's benefit. I had seen this look before, but in the eyes of an emotionless golem. The pit of my stomach grew cold, and my mother's amulet grew heavy once more. I wanted to run, to escape what I knew was coming next._

"_Please." She pleaded kneeling beside my chair. "I am no savior, nor warden. But I would be faithful, give you everything she would not. I know one day the loneliness will drive you mad and you will go looking for her. You will not find her Alistair, it is a fool's errand. Stay here…with me. Let me make you happy."_

"_Leli…" I began, taking her hands in mine. "You have been my friend, someone I could be myself with. You have been strong for both of us. I have wished you only joy, but seem to only bring you sadness. For that I must ask your forgiveness. Leli…I...it is but a shadow and a thought that you love. I cannot give you what you seek." **_

_She ran from my presence, slamming the door behind her._

"_Forgive me." I whispered after her. "Forgive us both."_

The sudden pounding on my door pulled me back from the memory.

"Come." I ordered, shuffling back indoors and collapsing into a chair by the fire place. One of the younger pages burst into the room doubled over and out of breath.

_What now!_ I groaned silently.

**my little ode to the greatest work of fantasy ever written; The Lord of the Rings by JRR Tolkien.**


	8. Chapter 8 : Audience of a Sort

-Corbin-

We had left at sun up, the Elf already had everything packed by the time she woke Mother and I. I wandered if she had slept at all. The Elf seemed even deader than when we had met her back at the tavern. Somehow I knew it had something to do with the Tin Man. Mother and the Elf had not spoken at all this morning, perhaps something had happened after I fell asleep. Maybe they had had an argument. I remember Mother telling me about arguments she said it was when two people didn't agree on a subject. Mother and I had never argued but then again I always did what Mother told me to. I picked a stray rock up from the road side and tossed it from hand to hand. It wasn't a very fun game but it was something to do as I trudged along behind Mother.

By midday we could see the city of Denerim in the distance. Mother had said it was a grand city but from here it looked extremely small. Flashes of the citadel passed through my mind. I guess back then most everything had seemed small, I had after all, been a fifty foot tall archdemon. We had lunch beneath a willow tree on the edge of the road. The Elf had pulled her deep hood over her head and face hours ago, but I was unsure as to why. I had tried to ask but Mother had shushed me, shaking her head furiously. We ate in the same silence that we had spent the morning walking in, and we were back on our way quickly.

We reached the city several hours after sun set. The gates were larger than I remembered them to be; the guards much more scary. I found myself clinging to Mother's cloak and I heard her chuckle, placing her hand on my head. We entered the city without any trouble, and to my great happiness Mother did not make me hid in her pack. Even at night the city was bustling. People spilling out of what looked to be taverns, others yelling holding out strange things to people walking by. It was very exciting for me.

We made a sudden stop at a stale full of funny shaped items. There were things that look like small people, long wooden pointed things I recognized as swords, and barrels full of wonderful smelling things. I watched the Elf point to something, I could not see, at the far back of the stall. What Mother had called a shop keeper smiled at the Elf wrapped the unseen thing into a cloth and traded it for a few silver pieces. The Elf placed it carefully into her pack and we continued on our way to the castle. I heard Mother mutter something but could not discern it above the din of people.

We were stopped at the castle gates by several very unfriendly looking guards. They were quick to smile however when Mother spoke to them. They looked at me with uncertainty as well as the Elf. I could tell the Elf was making them nervous. I felt slightly uncomfortable when Mother placed her hand on the chest of one of the guards. I stared down at my feet shuffling them.

"It is very important that we speak with the Queen, immediately." Mother said with a strange tint to her voice. The guard seemed not to be able to answer, his face as red as a mountain flower. I thought this reaction odd. Mother had simply stated we needed to speak to the queen. Perhaps Mother had hexed him? Suddenly a much larger, even more unfriendly looking man burst from the gates of the castle. He walked forward planting himself in our way.

"Any business you have with her Majesty will have to wait until morning." He bellowed turning to leave. "Now be gone and return at sunrise."

"I would speak with her majesty now." The Elf demanded pulling back her hood. I noticed several of the guards snapped to attention, as the large man turned back to us. "I am of the Grey Wardens and your Queen has the responsibility to grant me audience at any hour."

I felt the urge to laugh as the large man seemed to fall over himself with apologies and usher us in. We were led down a large hall lined with bright colored cloth and tall lamps. Each guard we passed snapped to a quick attention. I marveled at this act. Though she had not been within Ferelden for five years the guards acted as though it was but yesterday she and the Tin Man had saved the city from my armies. Mother was worried, her eyes darting in every direction. I felt no impending danger, Mother's worry, for the first time ever seemed ungrounded. Shrugging off the uncomfortable thought, I looked about the room they had placed us in. There was a long table and a grand looking chair at the far end. _Maybe this was where the Queen ate?_ I thought. The door at the opposite end of the table opened and a woman with short red hair entered. She was very pretty. Behind her came a smaller woman, pale with long blonde hair. A golden crown rested on her head.

"To what do we owe this midnight interruption?" The Queen inquired. I found her voice un-enjoyable, and immediately wished her to be quiet. "We had just gotten accustom to the fact you would not be returning."

"My…apologies for the inconvenience, your Majesty." The Elf replied bowing her head respectfully, though she spoke through slightly gritted teeth. "I fear Ferelden has yet another danger to face. The child has.."

"I can speak for myself." I piped up, stepping forward and away from Mother.

"Who is this?" The queen asked smiling oddly at me.

"You may call me Corbin though I have many names." I answered. "The darkspawn are gathering. An army must be built to stop them before they break free of the Deep Roads. There is something darker than the spawn behind this Stirring. I am unable to see passed the haze of blackness."

"You expect me to send word to gather an army just because you have a nightmare about monsters?" The queen replied indigently turning to leave. "Leave as you came: quietly."

"You will burn. You, your city, and your people. Everything you have built since the death of my other life shall have been in vain." I warned. "The darkness will come. Of _that_ I can assure you."

"Enough." Mother hushed. "Corbin is the rebirth of the archdemon that was slain five years ago. 'Tis true what he speaks. The darkspawn will rise again if we do not act quickly…"

"What sorcery is this?" The queen demanded, looking upon me now with utter disgust.

"That is of no one's concern, but Morrigan's." The Elf snapped stepping between me and the Queen, obscuring me from her vision. "The child was given a warning, perhaps by the Maker himself. How can we not heed this? To at least give the warning the benefit of the doubt, because if we do not act and Corbin is right, Denerim and all of Ferelden will burn."

"Do you not hear yourselves?" the red haired woman snapped, glaring at the Elf. "You are asking, to put out the call to gather an army from every corner of Ferelden on the word of a child."

Everyone fell silent. I had not expected such resistance. I had thought the Queen would be glad of the warning and do as we requested. There was something underlying this…something I was not seeing. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist. I was growing angry. Angry at the Queen and her pretty friend's stupidity. Angry they would not listen to Mother. Everyone was supposed to listen to Mother. I had not wanted Mother to know yet but there was little choice now. If it took telling them to get the armies we needed it would have to be done.

_Be careful little one, remember what happened the last time your anger got the best of you._ Wynne's voice filled me, and my anger ebbed away almost instantly. I would have to thank her for that later.

"There is another archdemon." I blurted out, it was enough to stop the Queen in her tracks and turn back. I could feel Mother's eyes on me, boring holes through my back, as the Elf stepped back to stand beside me. She placed a hand on my shoulder. I found great comfort in the gesture, even for its small size.

"We were the last of the demon hierarchy." I continued. "She has no knowledge that I still live and she will destroy all in her path until those that took my life are slain. If you will not help me I will be forced to do this without aid, and I could fail. I am now, only half god after all. And a mere child as your Majesty has already stated."

"Does she not sense you?" the red haired woman asked, she had not spit the question at me this time. "I know that the darkspawn could feel where each other were."

"No." I answered. "Archdemons may only come from the Void one at a time. When the Tin Man struck the final blow, he severed me from the collective mind of the horde, and when Mother conceived me the darkness in my blood was purged. Archdemons can only sense their own taint and I no longer carry the taint. This allowed the next archdemon to come through the Void Gate. She is the last of the demon hierarchy. In the common tongue she is called Azara the Fire Bringer. Once she has been slain the Void Gate will close forever."

"What do you require?" the Queen asked collapsing into her chair.

"What you will not give easily." I replied returning to Mother's side. "I require the pretty red haired woman at your side and the Tin Man. As well as the most seasoned soldiers Ferelden can offer, mages, dwarves and warriors alike."

"So be it." The Queen sighed heavily turning to the red haired woman, biding her send a page after someone named Alistair.


	9. Chapter 9 : Bloodless Wounds

-Amaris-

The seconds seemed to rush by like water through a sieve. I had known we would eventually come face to face, but nothing had prepared me for it. The hate that he must hold for me was enough to cause my second flight from the castle. But I held fast, for Morrigan's sake. Pulling the hood of my cloak up to hide my face once more, I took my place behind Corbin. I did not want my presence affecting his choice, not that the Queen would give him one, should he hesitate. I shifted my gaze, taking in the red haired woman at Anora's side.

Leliana. I could sense my presence was not wanted with her. I was confused at first as to why. But the more she glared at me the more evident it was. I had left without a single good bye to anyone but Wynne. Perhaps she held a grudge against me for it. I pushed the thought from my mind. Leliana, holding a grudge against anyone was ridiculous. She forgave people to a fault. But time did have a way of changing people and the daggers she was stabbing me with, did not make the thought less impossible. I could think of nothing, no other reason why she would hate me so. I hoped there would be time to ask her.

The page returned then announcing that the General was on his way. I felt my stomach turn. This was it, he would be coming through that door at any moment. I breathed deeply, willing myself to calm. It had little effect. Suddenly the door swung open, the great General of Ferelden, stepping into the room. I had envisioned this moment, dreamed of it even, before I had found a way not to dream. Of course in my visions and dreams he had been fully clothed, I suddenly wandered why that was.

I bit down on my tongue, successfully muffling the small gasp that had wanted to escape. The man had forgotten to put on a shirt! My gaze fell to the floor. _Andraste's holy knickers this is not fair!_ I thought my eyes unable to stay away from him. He seemed taller, his shoulders broader. His cream skin had darkened a shade or two however. I doubted anyone but I would have noticed. The golden glint of his mother's necklace pulled my eyes to his chest. The amulet rested right over his heart. I remembered when I had returned it to him after accidently discovering it in Eamon's study. His eyes had lit up like the morning stars. That's when I had been sure. That's when I had known, even for all that it might cost, that I loved him. A small smile attained my lips, remembering the first time he had looked at me as something other than a fellow Grey Warden.

_I was tending to his wound, where a darkspawn's sword had cut through his helm. He had tried to pass it off as just a scratch, but I knew just a scratch could become worse if not at least cleaned. He had complained like a child, but I had not minded. I had scolded him when I found the wound to be more in the region of a gash than a scratch. I cleaned and sowed the wound closed quickly. Being this close to him threatened to undo me. He had thanked me, his eyes glowing oddly. For a moment I thought he might kiss me, instead he turned back to the fire warming his hands. The next morning I had caught him staring at me, and when I turned to stare back he had immediately let his head drop, suddenly finding his feet much more interesting._

Unlocking my vision from the amulet I found my way to his face and my heart shattered all over again. His eyes, they were empty. Their sapphire hue that had made my heart skip a beat had faded, their shine was gone. In its place a vast sea of darkness brewed. Dark circles lay beneath his eyes as well.

_What has happened to you? _ I thought squeezing my eyes shut, biting back tears. Was this deterioration of his soul my fault? I felt like slapping myself. What else could have hurt him so deeply? What else could have left him the shell that was standing before us now? I watched as his gaze shifted from Morrigan and Corbin to Anora and Leliana. He had not even focused on me, and it hurt more than I wanted it to.

_Oh shut up you fool._ I thought. _He doesn't even know it's you. Honestly!_

I watched as Leliana suddenly became very interested in a small crack in the floor, rubbing at it with her boot as if she could possibly erase it. I found this odd. The two had always been comfortable around each other. Why the sudden awkwardness? My stomach sunk. I had been gone five years, there had to be plenty I had missed. For a moment I considered the possibility…What if he _had_ tried to move on? What if _she_ had rejected him? The sudden thought made me surprisingly angry. Not angry he had tried to leave my memory behind, angry she had not seen fit to help him. There was nothing about him that wasn't perfect. What could he possibly lack in her eyes? My fist tighten about the hilt of the short sword at my belt. Yes, Leliana and I would have _much_ to discuss.

"You called my Queen." He stated. His voice had changed as well. It was serious; there was no tint of humor in it. I wanted to collapse, throw myself off a cliff, and fall upon my own sword all at once. I could not completely blame his condition on Leliana. After all I had been the first to break his heart.

"Yes Alistair." The Queen replied rising slowly from her seat. "I am sure you remember Morrigan and this, this is…."

"So you are the Tin Man." Corbin interjected stepping forward. "You are called Alistair then?"

Alistair did not reply, but stared blankly at Corbin. It was obvious the man did not know quite how to respond. I had hoped Corbin's striking lack of resemblance of Alistair would help with the meeting. It had apparently not. Alistair licked his lips, as he did when he was nervous I remembered. Finally he spoke.

"And you are…"

"The reborn demi-god of the Demon of Darkness, but as your Queen was just about to state you may call me Corbin." The boy replied, taking another step forward. "We are in desperate need of your sword…"

I watched him intently as Corbin related his previous tale, of why we were standing before them. Alistair moved off to the fire place, resting his palms on the mantle his back to us. I felt my stomach twitch. _Maker's breath would it have killed you to put on a shirt!" _I cursed, shifting my weight. He had always leaned against _something_ when faced with a hard decision. The minutes ticked by as the hall stood silent, awaiting his answer. Corbin turned back to look at me, and I raised my finger.

"Wait." I whispered. The boy nodded and turned back. Finally Ferelden's General turn away from the fire, wiping is hands clean.

"Show me this demon." Alistair said taking his place by the Queen. "You shall have my sword, and the sword of every member of Ferelden's army warrior, mage and dwarf alike."

"So it is decided." Anora announced. "It will take several weeks for the armies to amass. We will send our fastest horsemen. For now it would…please me that you remain here in the palace. Erlina will show you to your rooms."

Alistair immediately excused himself vanishing through the door by which he had come, nearly knocking the elf handmaiden over as she entered. Reluctantly I followed Morrigan and Corbin through the opposite door. Erlina led us down a long corridor to the other side of the castle. Morrigan and Corbin were given a large room at the end of the hall. I had chuckled at Corbin's reaction. He had apparently never seen such a lavishly decorated living space, and his eyes grew wide at the site of the massive beds and couches. Erlina showed me to my room next, a smaller but equally lavish room with a window overlooking the courtyard. As soon as Erlina had tightly shut the door, I collapsed on the sickeningly soft bed and cried until the sun broke over the mountains.


	10. Chapter 10 : Slap from the Past

-Alistair-

Our guests had been here a full week, and still I had not made an appearance. The Queen had summoned me several times, but I had managed to weasel my way out of it. I simply did not know how to act around Morrigan and …her son. Their companion had not said a word, their face hidden beneath the hood of their cloak. I had guessed them an elf by their stature, unless Morrigan had had a change of heart and started adopting strays. I found myself chuckling at the thought of the witch surrounded by squealing children.

Children. I hastily pushed the thought from my mind. I was not completely comfortable with it. It was not that I did not like children, but having any of my own seemed utterly ridiculous. I had no business trying to build a family. Not _now_ anyway. My eyes traveled to my armor. I had pulled it out to clean it but had not actually managed the job yet. I rubbed my face in frustration. I had not believed I would be alive for the next Blight. Then again was this truly another Blight or just the clean up? If Corbin was correct and there was in fact another archdemon then it needed to be stopped, and quickly. I had sent one more messenger, to Soldier's Peak. The Warden Commander would send word to the Keep in Anderfels and all adjoining lands immediately. _Would she answer the call?_ I wondered. _Would she even know an archdemon had returned? Would she even care?_ My stomach twisted in disgust at myself. Of course she would care. Then again there was always the possibility that she was…No I wasn't going to let myself consider that. If she was dead I would have felt it, wouldn't I? Of course I would have. I grimiest at how adept I had become at lying to myself. It had not always been this way. According to Eamon I had once been so horrible at lying my ears would turn red when I attempted it. I remembered how embarrassed I had been when Eamon had told her that. It had made me feel like a school boy again, instead of one of the Saviors of Ferelden.

"_I remember this one time; the boy couldn't have been more than four. He came limping into my study, covered in mud, leaves and dripping wet." Eamon laughed. "When I asked him what happened he babbled for a moment and then went on this long tale of how he had chased a dragon through a swamp, down a river and into a giant tree. Well by the time he got to the end his ears were so red they looked like little apples sticking out the sides of his head!"_

She had laughed until she had held her sides in pain while I drowned myself in another goblet of wine. She had apologized profusely later in the evening, when we were alone in gardens of Eamon's estate. The time we had spent there after the war was the hardest to remember. Not because the memories were fading, but because they were so vivid. Eamon had gone back to Redcliff mere days after the battle was over, leaving the estate to me. There were days she and I had not even left my chambers.

There was nothing about her that was not perfect, even her imperfections were perfectly imperfect. She drove my senses insane by simply being in my presence. Her scent alone had been enough to arouse me, break me, and make me feel like I could take on the world all at once. Her skin was like silk to my callused hands, and even now my arms still ached to hold her. I closed my eyes letting the memory in just once more.

_It was probably after mid-night. The fire had burned low and Dur had crawled into his bed by the hearth. She had fallen asleep in my arms hours ago, her head resting on my chest. Her soft fawn hair falling in short braids about her face. I gently brushed a loose strand of hair from her face, taking it in for a long moment. It's only imperfection of course was the tattoo that spread across it. Gingerly I traced it with my finger; I had asked her once why she hadn't gotten it. She had made some poor joke and I had not persisted. That was our way of letting the other know we did not wish to speak of it. I nearly jumped when she spoke._

"_I guess you still wander why I chose to hide myself behind this mask?"_

"_It does not matter my love. Not unless you wish to tell me." I answered._

"_I did not always have it." She replied sitting up, to look at me properly. "On my fourteenth birthday my mother came home with my present, a small crystal that shown like the moon when you held it up to the fire. At the time I was sure it had belonged to someone important but mother had always told me not to worry about such things. That night the guards came to take her away. I hid my treasure in a floor board beneath my bed. When the guards could not find it they questioned me but I refused to answer. The captain slashed open my face to tech me a lesson for lying. Then he cut my mother's throat, when she cursed him for touching me. It was a traveling Orlaisian elf that applied the mask for me. I could not bear to look at myself before it, but I guess that seems silly."_

"_No." I corrected pulling her into an embrace. "You are beautiful to me. I would not wish you any other way than as you are."_

Dur huffed stretching from his mid-afternoon nap beside the hearth. He had become much more lethargic over the last month and I feared he would not last through the winter. I sighed heavily. I would be completely alone once he was gone. He seemed to be the only one that truly understood my pain. Dur sneezed abruptly and shuffled over to the open cedar chest by my bed. It was from it that my armor had come. Dur stuck his oversize head into the chest and nosed about for a moment. He sneezed again, as a cloud of dust rose up out of the chest, but retained what was in his mouth. He shuffled back to me, laying his prize in my lap. I smiled. It was his old battle collar. The metal ridges on it were cut at just the right angle to shred any enemy's weapon or body part that got too close to a Mabari's neck. Dur nudged my hand as I lifted the collar from my lap. He wanted to go, and who was I to deny him that? So many times I had let him loose believing he above anyone else would find her. But he had refused to leave me behind. I patted his head, as his ears suddenly perked.

"What is it boy?" I asked, rubbing his chest. Suddenly Dur jumped up much like a puppy would when called for dinner. He ran straight for the door, digging at the floor furiously and whining. Bewildered I opened the door to my room and he shot out like an arrow.

"Dur!" I called, grabbing my cloak and running after him. "Dur! Come back here!"

From where had this burst of energy come? I had not seen him move like this since…I derailed my own train of thought. He had simply caught an unfamiliar sound. I decided. Something alien and unknown, Mabari's did not like unknown things in their territory. I around the corner as his tail disappeared through the arch way into the castle courtyard. The faint sound of music reached my ears then and I froze. _I know this._ I thought. There was a servant girl leaning against the archway, unaware the large dog had just blasted passed her. When I approached she bowed and pressed a finger to her lips, pointing into the courtyard, as she hurried away. I could hear the tune more fully now and my heart stopped.

_I am not hearing this. _I thought. _You've fallen asleep in your chair again. Wake up you idiot! _

_hahren na melana sahlin  
emma ir abelas  
souver'inan isala hamin  
vhenan him dor'felas  
in uthenera na rev…_

"Dur! I had hoped that song would bring you out of hiding" she greeted, falling to her knees to embrace him, kissing him repeatedly on the head. "I missed you so, I should never have left you behind. But I could not take you with me, you understand that right?"

Her voice was cutting me like a knife, I gripped the column beside me for support. I begged myself to believe it a dream. This could not be real, she could not be here. Yet in the last few rays of sunlight, I made out the slim silhouette I had never thought to see again.

"A…Amaris?" I stumbled over her name, I had not said it out loud in so long. She jumped up startled, Dur grunted displeased. At first it looked as though she would make some sort of response. Instead her eyes suddenly filled with tears, and she fled deeper into the gardens weeping, Dur giving chase. I stood in the arch way in complete shock. What would make her run from my presence like that? She had left me after all.

"I never understood why she bonded herself to you." Morrigan sighed coming into view from the hallway. I had known she was there somehow, and I was not surprised. "I asked her once, out of all the other…options she had why she had chosen you. Do you know what she told me?"

"No," I said clenching my teeth. "What did she tell you…witch?"

"Come now Alistair, there is no need for hostility." Morrigan replied, moving to block my view. "All these years you have held on to your heart ache and resentment…did it ever once occur to you that she left for your sake and for the sake of the kingdom?"

I turned my back on the apostate, folding my arms.

"And what do you know of heart break?" I spat.

"I have known my share." Morrigan answered cooly. "You know I tried to talk her out of pursuing you, tried to show her that in the end you would chose responsibility over her. I even insulted you, showing you for the idiot I believed you to be. But she just smiled at me. You know the one she would give whenever anyone tried to pick at her beliefs? She told me 'He may be an idiot, but he's my idiot.' I did not understand her then and I still do not understand her now. But this I do understand. Everything she ever did, she did to protect you. My failed attempt to stop you when you charge the demon, I did that because she asked me to watch over you, to protect you when she could not. Leaving you was the hardest she has ever done, of that I am sure. But she did it to protect you. Hiding her identity from you during our audience with the Queen, that was to protect you. Do you truly not understand?"

"So her reaction the first time she sees me in five years to is to run from me? As if I am some monster she cannot face?" I questioned my anger ebbing away. "How is that protecting me?"

"She flees from you in shame because now she sees what you have become, what _she _turned you into. She realizes every choice she has made has destroyed you. In her mind she is the monster, Alistair, not you. She runs because she blames herself for the hollow shell you have become, though you seem to me no more hollow than you were the first day we met in the wilds. You see even then she looked at you differently from the others. Unconsciously placing herself between you and I, so that should I have struck out it would have been her not you whom I attacked. I still marvel at what you could have done to capture her so." Morrigan answered sighing deeply. "I am going to regret this but a promise is a promise. And we both know I do not break promises."

Morrigan stepped away from me, simultaneously handing me a small piece of parchment. It was yellowed with age, and had the faintest scent of lavender. I recognized it immediately, pulling open the note carefully.

_Alistair,_

_For all the pain she has caused you, remember that she did not do so purposefully. Everything she did, she believed it for your own good. The pain it caused her to leave your side was more than even my heart could have endured. I know that you may be angry with her, hate her even; but know this that should you drive her from your presence, should you in like mind break her heart you will have condemned her to a death she will believe she deserves. And with her death she will take everything good in you with her. For I know now that you and she are soul mates, that one cannot live without the other. It grieves me I could not see passed my own sense of duty. I should have, in those first days, allowed you to pursue her, but she had begged me to stop you. It crushed me, the day you succumbed to the grief. The day the light left your eyes, and your boyish grin ceased its play upon your lips. There is nothing I can do now to make up for my part in this except to beg your forgiveness and to beg you to forgive her. _

_Maker be with you both,_

_Wynne_

SLAP!

I recoiled from blow. My cheek was on fire, shock blinding my anger.

"What was that for!" I yelped looking up at the witch confused.

"That was to knock some sense back into you." Morrigan grinned turning me around and giving me a friendly push towards the stairs. "Go on Warden, the Blight and its archdemon can wait one more day."


	11. Chapter 11 : Intermission

-Intermission-

"**Rain"**

Take a photograph,  
It'll be the last,  
Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here,

I don't have a past  
I just have a chance,  
Not a family or honest plea remains to say,

Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.

Is it you I want,  
Or just the notion  
Of a heart to wrap around so I can find my way around

Safe to say from here,  
You're getting closer now,  
We are never sad cause we are not allowed to be

Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.

Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.

To lie here under you,  
Is all that I could ever do,  
To lie here under you is all,  
To lie here under you is all that i could ever do,  
To lie here under you is all,

Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.

Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun,  
All the world is waiting for the sun,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.

**"I Will Be"**

There's nothing I can say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me  
All the pain the tears they cry  
Still you never said goodbye and now I know how far you'd go  
I know I let you down but its not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go

I will be all that you want and get my self together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything OK

I thought that I had everything I didn't know what life could bring  
But now I see honestly  
You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me  
And if I let you down I'll turn it all around  
Cause I would never let you go

I will be all that you want and get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything OK

Cause without you I can't sleep  
I'm not gonna ever ever let you leave  
You're all I got  
You're all I want  
Yeah  
And without you I don't know what I'll do  
I could never ever live a day without you  
Hear with me do you see your all I need

And I will be all that you want and get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life (my life) I will be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything OK

I will be (I'll be) all that you want and get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
And all my life you know I will be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything OK

"Rain" - Breaking Benjamin

"I will be" – Avril Lavigne

I just wanted to take a moment to thank each and every person that has read this fic. I am truly enjoying writing it and each of your reviews have been kind and uplifting.

Voi – You have been my constant inspiration through these first 11 chapters, and I want to thank you for that from the bottom of my writer's core. You have blasted away the writer's block twice now. *hugs* Thank you.

Chapter 12 in the works everyone!


	12. Chapter 12 : In Loo of a Queen

-Amaris-

_Creators help me. How much more unfair can this become?_ I thought collapsing by a small stone bench deep within the royal gardens. I had slipped on a small patch of ice, at least that's what I had told myself. _Idiot! You should have known Dur would have been with him at this hour! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! What a stupid thing to do!_

I beat my fist upon the bench until it was numb. His face, I could not drive his face from my mind. For the smallest of moments the fire had lit in his eyes once more, but was extinguished just as quickly, coldness taking its place. My mind grew clouded and dim.

_Do not let your feelings for this…human get in the way!_ My mother's word echoed in my ears.

_Oh shut up!_ I screamed back at her. _I know my duty all too well! You do not know my pain!_

_Oh come off it girl!_ She snapped. _You act as though you are the only one to have ever loved and lost. You were too young to understand then but I loved your father with every fiber of my being! Do not think you are alone in your grief._

_To have anything in common with you besides my given talents would be an insult._ I spat. _I am nothing like you. It was me that told them you stole the crystal, and I would do it again in a heartbeat to save father's life. You see they thought it was HE that was stealing from them not you. Leave me mother, you were dead to me long before they slit your throat. Leave me and never come to me again, Creators damn you._

The sudden wet nose on my cheek startled me and I jumped, the presence of my mother shattered like glass. Dur whined, licking away my tears.

"Dur." I breathed between sobs, pulling the poor dog into a hug. "How he must hate me, how he must wish me dead. Everything I have done, every choice I have made; it has all been in vain…_all of it. _Tell me that leaving you with him was a comfort at least. That with you he did not feel quite so alone?"

"He has been my constant companion, never once has he left my side…until now of course." His voice crushed me like a battering ram. My instinct was to run, but I found in short order that my legs had given out, I was trapped. Gathering what little courage I had left I resigned myself to the coming onslaught. Every word he spoke was another killing blow.

"You know when I woke up that morning to find you gone; I was ready to tear off after you. Even though for the life of me I had no idea in which direction you had gone." He stated finding a tree, across the clearing to lean on. "Wynne kept me here, by shear will power. Well that and occasionally sealing me in my room until I promised not to run away. I felt abandoned really. I had always thought we would be together, just the two of us against the world. What an absolute disappointment it was to wake up and realize I would be spending my days at the mercy of the court. That I would end up a simple title to remind people of what had been accomplished."

"I know you must hate me." I replied, looking anywhere but directly at him. "But know that what I did, I did for Ferelden's sake, for…your sake. It was obvious the Queen had set her eye on you, and who was I to match beauty with a queen? I had no business amongst the Lords and Ladies of the court…it destroyed me to leave you. What I told you that night before the battle did and always has held true. When I left you I became as nothing, I _died_ that night. I do not expect mercy nor do I expect forgiveness. What I do expect is for you to do your duty. I beg you do not let your hatred for me corrupt your judgment. Ferelden needs its General. _Corbin_ needs you."

"You are completely impossible!" he snapped, rubbing his face furiously, spanning the space between us and kneeling beside me. "You will stand up for complete strangers; people you have scarcely met…yet flee those you care the most for. Hate you? _Maker's breath_ how could I hate you? Without you Ostagar would have been but the first victory for the darkspawn. Without you, Loghain would be ruling a destroyed country. Without you I…I would…I would still be a boy from the Chantry, lost without even realizing it. Hate you? No. For this act, if it possible, I love you all the more."

I could not think, I could not move, I could not respond. Even after all this time, all the pain I had caused him. He had accepted me back in the blink of an eye. I could not bear to look at him, covering my face with my hands, as new wave of tears spilled out. How could he not hate me? I pulled myself up onto the bench and willed my legs to function. I stumbled away only to collapse again. _Of all the times for you to turn into jelly!_ I cursed myself. I could not breathe, it felt like I had downed Morrigan's mystery potion all over again. I gasped for air, bracing myself against the soft powered snow. I could feel him standing behind me, his voice washing over me again.

"Come now, no tears." He whispered wrapping his hands around my shoulders and lifting me to my feet, guiding me back to the bench. "You are not the monster you know…"

"In my righteous crusade to protect you I destroyed you. I blinded myself, I shut off my emotions. I even found a way to keep myself out of the Fade so that I would not dream of you. My inability to become what you needed me to was too difficult for me to face. In my attempt to choose that which would cost you the least pain, I chose the most selfish one." I sniffled, my gaze cast down in shame. "How can you possibly forgive me for that? How can you say that I am not the monster?"

"Because even queens have been brought low by their best intentions." He replied, lifting my face then adding as almost an after thought. "Did you really believe I would forsake you for a stuffy self important person like Anora?"

"She is beautiful." I answered. "A little spoiled perhaps, but what member of aristocracy is not?"

"You do remember the woman is the daughter of a farmer?" he chuckled, the moonlight dancing on his face. "She earned her title much like her father earned his, with tactics, a quick tongue and charisma."

"She is of your kind…I am…"

"_She_ is a stuffy self absorbed misguided bitch. One which likes to bat her eyes as if it would actually get her somewhere. _You_ are a precious gift, that had me praying to the Maker every night, that you would find your way back to me." he interrupted, cradling my face in his hands. "Amaris…_look_ at me."

Taking in a quick breath, I blinked my gaze upwards. My heart swelled in my chest, I felt the butterflies take flight in my stomach. The light had found its way back into his eyes and for the first time in long time the world felt right again. I was not healed, not completely but I was healed enough. My heart could beat without feeling as though it would give out at any moment. He softly ran his thumb down the bridge of my nose, and I felt my skin burst with chills. So long ago and yet he still remembered. His body inched closer to mine, and he leaned forward. I was lost in his eyes, once again completely captured.

"You know one good thing about the Blight is how it brings peoples together." He said, meeting my gaze.

"You are a very odd human." I smiled, as he consumed my mouth with his. The kiss was not lustful but peaceful and comforting. As if it was meant to tell me that all was forgiven. That everything would be alright, and that in the end no matter the outcome we would see it together.

We never saw Dur coming, until he had flipped us over the bench, covering the both of us with slobber and snow. I squealed in surprise, and he boomed with laughter. It was a full laugh one that I was sure no one had heard in a long time. It filled me with joy and I too began to laugh. We laid there, the three of us, until we could no long feel our fingers and our noses were as red as the cherries that had once grown wild on my Uncle's farm.

It was well after midnight when we snuck back into the castle, in search of his fire and his bed. There would be no wooing tonight, only time spent remembering each other. As the fire dimmed and sleep began to work its charm, I laid my head upon his chest murmuring my last question.

"How happy do I make you?"

"You do not." he replied, his mischievous grin playing at the corners of his mouth. "With you I am contently complete."


	13. Chapter 13 : Between You,Me&the Carriage

*I probably will not be updating again until after the holidays. So please everyone have a safe and Happy Christmas and New Years! As always feedback is appreciate because I was really nervous writing this chapter. Thank you to you all for your kind words and reviews!*

-Leliana

We had been riding since we broke camp at day break. This had been the way of things since we had left Denerim. There was much grumbling among the troops, that there general was pushing them to hard. I had berated the few about me. Alistair was pushing us as quickly as he dared. We had to reach the Deep Roads quickly. The dwarves had sent the messenger back almost immediately. The darkspawn were advancing at a rapid pace now. Soon they would be breaking down the gates of the Ortan Thaig once more. Orta with Orghen and Shale's help had slowed them but there was no telling how long the blockade would hold. I glanced up at the sky it was well passed mid-day, evening stretching slowly over the sky and I wondered if Alistair had any intention of stopping before dusk. We were still two days journey at least from Orzammar, but arriving with troops to exhausted to lift their swords would not bode well.

I guided my horse around the carriage that carried the witch and her son. The thing was a monstrosity. Why it was necessary to separate them from the rest of the company was beyond me. Surely the mages would not have interfered? Of course _she_ had thought they would and so the Queen had insisted the two take one of the battle carriages. It angered me how they had all just accepted her return. How even though she had abandoned them, they had hung on her every word. Done everything she had suggested, especially Alistair. Though the winter air was cold, I was burning up. My blood boiling, just at the sheer thought of…my stomach leached. _How about we not think about that, shall we?_ I told myself.

Anora had confided in me the shear shock she had truly felt at the Warden's return. I believe she, like I, had thought the Warden far beyond the reaches of anyone; possibly even dead. Yet even the Queen had placed her full trust in her once more. _The mysterious hero. _I thought with disgust. Of course Anora would think that, I rolled my eyes. But _he_ had never given up. He had held true to her memory even when given a much more sensibly choice. My heart contracted remembering what a fool I had made of myself. My blood began to boil again. I had let my defenses slip, I had shown weakness. But he had been surprisingly gracious. It did not make his answer to my proposal any less painful however. I had never felt the sting of rejection before his, and I still could not look him in the eye.

The Warden had been eyeing me most of the journey. She wanted to speak to me, but I had sufficiently avoided her. I truly did not want to know what was brewing behind those golden eyes of hers. They had been constantly boring into me all morning, hence why I had moved to the opposite side of the carriage. It was all I had now, my anger for her. Gathering my courage I urged my horse forward, to catch up with Alistair.

"Alistair, we must stop." I stated just loud enough for him to hear, not removing my eyes from my saddle. "They need to rest."

He but nodded in an agreement, and I gave the signal to make camp. I dismounted, a soldier taking my reins and leading my horse away to graze with the others. Suddenly a small thing ran passed me, making a break for the small creek that ran off from the road. Alistair blasted passed a moment later, Dur at his heels, beckoning his quarry back. I couldn't help myself I smiled. The boy was much too quick for Alistair to have any hope of catching, but thankfully the child stopped short at the creek.

I stood watching the two for a long moment. I had never seen Alistair interact with a child before and for some reason it intrigued me. The two sat watching the rest of the company, once in a while the boy would point to some unknown object, and Alistair would make a response. I did not know what to make of the boy just yet. At times he seemed like any other four year old, and at others it felt as though he was much older. I had passed it off as a side effect of being a demi-god. I was astonished at the resemblance between him and Morrigan. I wondered momentarily who his father was, if demi-gods even had fathers. I found the entire situation very suspicious.

"Might I have a word?" her voice was quiet, yet commanding. I had always admired that about her. Well, before I learned to hate her anyway.

"I would rather not." I replied turning to leave, but she caught my arm. Her grip was firm but not violent, and it confused me.

"You cannot run from me forever." She advised. "Why do you avoid me? I wish only to speak to you."

"Speak then." I mumbled, removing myself from her hold.

"I do not hold anything against you, yet you seem to have nothing but hatred for me. I am not blind however; I have seen the way you look at him, when you think no one is watching. I can only imagine the hurt I caused all of you when I left, and I now understand my mistake in doi…."

"You understand nothing." I spat cutting her off. "You truly do not know, do you? _He_ rejected _me_, in favor of _your_ simple memory. I begged him to let you go, to move on, he would not. Where hate should have grown for you, love only grew stronger. I was not the only one that wished to take your place. The Queen tried many times to rid him of you, but he held fast. I am here only because her majesty commanded it. I have no wish to mend with you. But know this, I will not hesitate to kill you where you stand should you chose to leave him again, once this is over. _That_ I can promise you."

"I do not make the same mistake twice. _That_ I can promise you" She replied. "But you have turned the tables on me, what I wanted was thank you. Thank you for comforting him in my absence. Thank you for watching over him when Wynne no longer could. I shall always be in your debt for that."

And without another word, the Warden walked away, joining the witch by the fire as she tended the evening meal. A small twinge of guilt tugged at me but I destroyed it. Her Elven tongue would not trick me into believing I was in the wrong. I tore my gaze her and the witch only to be captured by Alistair and the boy as they sat by the creek bank conversing quietly. There was a time when the scene would have brought a smile to my face, but not now. Now it gave me all the more reason to vomit. Suddenly the boy looked back, making eye contact with me.

There was stillness in his eyes unlike anything I had ever seen. His stare seemed to eat away at me, as if he could see my every flaw, my every weakness. I wanted to look away but I could not, he was holding me still somehow. I watched as he excused himself from Alistair and picked his way through the clearing, all the while keeping me a silent prisoner. His mother nor the Warden acknowledge him as he passed by, and that bothered me…greatly. He passed me by without a word, and I turned to follow him unwillingly. I had no control over myself and no will to fight it either; though my mind was racing with apprehension. Where was he taking me?

"I need to know that I was not rash in asking for your services." He piped up releasing me from my invisible bounds, once we were out of sight behind the carriage. "I need to know that regardless of your feelings you will do what is necessary to assist in the destruction of the horde."

"I have every intention of doing whatever is necessary for the good from Ferelden." I replied. "Have I done something to make you assume otherwise?"

"You and the Elf, you fought. I heard you." He stated flatly. "I will not have you trying to under mind what should be. The Elf is very important to my success, as is Alistair. I will need them at their best. As will you need to be clear of mind and able to do whatever I ask of you."

"Whatever _you_ ask?" I questioned. "Since when were you placed in charge? I follow Ferelden's General, not some witch's child who claims to be that of a god."

"Do not be fooled by my appearance." He growled his black eyes flashed with anger. "I am very old, and very powerful. But alas I am of two minds. That of the god and that of Corbin. The child's inquisitive nature often gets the better of me, and I allow him time more often than I should. _He,_ not I requested your services. If it had been I in complete control, I would have left you where you stood sniveling beside your queen. Do I make myself absolutely clear?"

"Crystal." I spat.

"Good, then this shall be the last time we speak of it. Say nothing to the others, especially to the boy." He replied. "He is not completely aware of my presence and I would prefer to keep it that way."

"Why are you so eager to rid the world of your own kind?" I asked.

"Were you not listening before?" he sighed. "I am no longer an archdemon, nor a demon of any kind. I am now what I once was before the darkness corrupted me. You see all archdemons were once gods of a kind, the darkspawn our children, the product of our power."

"There is only one god." I corrected him crossing my arms defensively.

"Is it not the side who wins that writes the histories?" he questioned. "There is much your race and the other races of Ferelden do not know or have conveniently forgotten…"

"Corbin?" the witch called off in the distance. Almost instantly the boy's eyes faded to a deep brown. His face softened and grew extremely more child-like.

"Coming Mother!" He yelled running off. I stood in the shadows of the carriage catching my breath.

"_Andraste's ashes…"_ I cursed, immediately saying a prayer of forgiveness out of habit. I peeked around the side of the carriage. The witch was getting the boy settled for dinner. Just like that he had been altered into the seemingly innocent four old he should be. The witch had changed too. She seemed softer, less callus than she had been when we had first met in Lothering. The hand that had brought wrath upon the darkspawn years prior now motherly tended to a child. The thought turned my stomach. There was something I was not seeing. Some connection that would fit this puzzle together, but Maker's breath I could not find it. If Corbin was not a demon as he claimed, that he was something else, the reminisce of a god, that could overturn the entire Chantry. Show them to be followers of a false belief. That the Maker was not alone in the creation of the world, that the golden city had not just belonged to him, but shared by other gods. What if somewhere along the way the gods had come to a crossroads they could not agree on? What if there had been a war between them? My stomach turned to ice and my heart grew heavy. Movement caught my eye saving me from my horrifying train of thought.

Alistair had joined them now, lounging against a log the Warden was sitting on. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and he turned his head to smile up at her. She returned the smile handing him a steaming bowl, of whatever it was that the witch had cooked. The urge to vomit stuck me again and I gagged, slinking off to my tent. I had had enough of everyone else's happy endings for one night, even though I knew they may not last.


	14. Chapter 14: Eavesdropping

-Morrigan-

It felt wondrous to be outside of the carriage again. I was beginning to think Alistair was going to have us ride on into the night, thankfully Leliana had requested we stop. I was not entirely pleased with her presence, but Corbin had specifically requested her services. I had questioned him on it several days ago but the only answer I could extract from him was how pretty he thought her hair was. I had given up after several hours of prodding, when he became outwardly irritated. One, but needed to see the repercussions of angering the child once, before avoiding it again at all costs.

The clearing that had been chosen for our tent circle, was separated by a small creek from the rest of the company. Corbin would like that. The boy was bouncing in his seat with anticipation. He wanted to run about and play. I could not blame him, he like I, had been shut up in this cart for nearly the entire trip. Alistair had however rescued him several times and in the process saved me from hexing the boy to sleep. It had taken everything in me not to laugh at my child's misfortune and his seeming fear of horses. But Alistair had been patient with him; allowing Corbin to ride with him, teaching him how to use the saddle. Several days later had seen Corbin riding his own horse, keeping up nicely with the carriage.

"Mother can I go to the water, please?" Corbin asked looking up at me as he jumped from the carriage. I nodded in agreement and the child bolted away, stopping momentarily to give Alistair a swift slap on the leg.

"You're it!" Corbin laughed racing away to the water, nearly plowing Leliana over in the process. Alistair groaned playfully and gave chase, Dur at his heels. I shook my head, wondering if their relationship would be the same if Corbin knew. The boy had never asked about his missing father figure, or shown any signs that he even thought he should have one; and I had not offered to tell him. I knew at some point the issue would come up but I did not wish to be the one to do it.

Several of the soldiers had brought wood for us and started a small fire near the middle of our encampment. To my surprise they did not shy away when I approached. One continuing to build the fire while the other produced a mid-sized pot from his pack. _Cooks._ I remembered.

"I will prepare our meal for tonight, gentlemen." I stated taking the pot and bag of ingredients from the older soldier. "Go and rest, you shall have a lack of it soon enough."

The soldiers did as instructed and hurried away down the road, disappearing into the larger camp. Conjuring water into the pot and setting it into the growing fire to boil I sat back. I was sure that the group was tired of eating the same thing. I rummaged through my bag pulling out several herbs I had been saving. Now to find something to put _in_ the stew. Digging through the packages the soldiers had left behind, I found some dried deer meat and threw it in to boil. The soup would at the least have content now. Cutting up carrots and adding them to the mix I sat back to allow it time to cook.

"I would rather not." I could detect the spite in Leliana's voice even from here. Yet another reason I did not approve of her presence. Amaris did not need this tension. She had much ahead of her and she did not need to have to fight for what was rightfully hers, even if I did not think what was being fought over was worth the time of either woman. Alistair was and always would be an idiot, at least in my opinion. But 'twas not my decision to make. I stirred the soup, pretending not to be able to hear every word of their argument.

"You cannot run from me forever." Amaris said quietly. "Why do you avoid me? I wish only to speak to you."

"Speak then." Leliana replied coldly.

"I do not hold anything against you, yet you seem to have nothing but hatred for me. I am not blind however; I have seen the way you look at him, when you think no one is watching." Amaris replied. "I can only imagine the hurt I caused all of you when I left, and I now understand my mistake in doi…."

"You understand nothing." Leliana spat cutting Amaris off harshly. "You truly do not know, do you? _He_ rejected _me_, in favor of _your_ simple memory. I begged him to let you go, to move on, he would not. Where hate should have grown for you, love only grew stronger. I was not the only one that wished to take your place. The Queen tried many times to rid him of you, but he held fast. I am here only because her majesty commanded it. I have no wish to mend with you. But know this, I will not hesitate to kill you where you stand should you chose to leave him again, once this is over. _That_ I can promise you."

My anger flared. Leliana believing, even for a moment, that she could kill Amaris set my blood aflame. If I or any of the company even had an inkling Leliana was a threat to the Elf, she would be struck down before she could even attack. If not by me then by Alistair or even Shayle once we reached Orzammar. I gritted my teeth, stirring the soup again.

"I do not make the same mistake twice. _That_ I can promise _you_." Amaris replied quietly but firmly. "But you have turned the tables on me, what I wanted was thank you. Thank you for comforting him in my absence. Thank you for watching over him when Wynne no longer could. I shall always be in your debt for that."

I listened as the two parted ways, Amaris' shuffling towards me. The conversation had upset her, and I found myself even angrier with the Queen's guard. That red headed bitch had no right. She was no judge, nor had she been through what Amaris had. She could no more understand Amaris' actions than the rest of us. The two had not been close, not like Amaris and I had been. I had often pondered why this was, seeing as how the two possessed the same skills. But even when we had first met Leliana in Lothering, I had decided I did not like her. She was much to…lite hearted, for my taste. Plus being a "sister" of the Chantry had not helped her reputation, at least with me.

I had had my reservations when Amaris had agreed to allow the rogue to join our company but it had not been my place to interject my misgivings. After all the Warden had taken me on with little hesitation and she knew me as much as she knew the Wilds. Still Leliana had proven useful. Her cooking was about as good as my own, and as she was a bard she would often sing stories to us. I had little use of the tales but Amaris seemed to find peace when Leliana sang; often falling into peaceful sleep listening to them. I was not the only one to notice that when Leliana sang Amaris did not wake during the night from nightmares. In that respect we owed the bard much, but in that respect alone.

"Well that was less than pleasant." Amaris sighed joining me by the fire. I smiled half heartedly and reached forward to stir dinner. "The woman holds nothing but contempt for me. As if it was her heart I broke and not…well let us not talk about that."

"Let us not." I agreed, quickly changing the subject. "The boys are off playing by the river; all three of them."

"I saw that." She giggled, looking over her shoulder to get another look at them. "I can't figure out which of them is enjoying the company more."

"Corbin has never had much if any male contact. I am wondering if that was a mistake on my part. But living in the far reaches of the mountains did not give us much opportunity to run into other people as you can imagine."

"Does he know?" Amaris questioned lowering her voice. "You know that Alistair is…"

"No…I never told him." I answered quickly. "He has never asked, and to be honest I never knew the proper way to bring it up. I assume Alistair has not told him either, since I have not been berated with questions."

"No, Alistair has not told him." She replied. "We spoke of it a few nights ago, however. He felt it was your place to tell the boy and if you had not, well he did not wish to start another merry war."

"Can it be that the man has grown a brain?" I asked, laughing a little. Amaris laughed to and shrugged starring off into the fire. The first time I had seen her again, back at the tavern drunk and miserable I had felt my heart tear a little. Her face had been ghost like, her countenance completely defeated. Now there was light behind her eyes, and color in her cheeks. Alistair's forgiveness was to blame for this, and I found myself thinking him an idiot just a little bit less. Even for all the happiness that resonated from her, I felt reservation. She was allowing herself to live in the moment, for that in truth was all that the two of them ever had. The days ahead were dark and uncertain, and I found myself worrying for more than just Corbin's safety.

I could not provide them a way out this time. Amaris knew this even if it had not occurred to her counterpart. There would have to be a sacrifice of some kind, and my heart was heavy. I would do whatever was necessary to keep my child safe, yet here I was marching him towards death with the rest of us. What kind of a mother would do that? Normal circumstances a mother would have left her child in the company of family or stayed behind and allowed the others to march off to battle. But this I remembered was not normal circumstances. I was not a normal mother, nor Corbin a normal child. In the end he would be the one that could stop the archdemon. The Wardens' presence was a mere fail safe should something go wrong. A chill ran down my spine as I reached to stir the boiling soup again.

I could feel Amaris' eyes upon me. Her Elven instincts were telling her something was wrong, but she kept silent. She knew me well enough to know that if I wished to discuss it I would, and no amount of badgering would force me to speak. The Elf, as my son so lovingly referred to her as, placed a hand upon my shoulder and squeezed softly as she rose to retrieve bowls and eating utensils. _Bless you for not asking._ I thought.

"Corbin?" I called taking the bowl Amaris handed me to dish out his supper.

"Coming Mother!" The chipper voice replied. He was by my side in an instant, hands outstretched. I smiled, shaking my head. If the boy had one thing in common with his father it was his appetite. Alistair joined us as well, Dur collapsing at Amaris' feet. I had to admit I had missed each of their company, even the mangy mutt's. But I wasn't about to tell anyone that. Dur looked up at me then and barked happily. I shook my head; the dog was much too smart for his own good. I still had not forgotten about the half eaten hare that had been left in my unmentionables so many years ago. Even after scolding him, he would venture to my fire after the others were asleep and bed down. I had dealt with it, not wanting to cause a scene with Amaris; but even though I tried not to become attached to the flea bitten thing, Dur slowly but surely wormed his way into my affection. Of course I made sure the others had no knowledge of it and Dur had played along. I gave him a knowing smile, dishing out an extra bowl of soup handing it to Amaris.

"And here is one for the mutt." I teased. Amaris chuckled setting it beside her to give it time to cool. Alistair and Corbin had all but sucked down their portion and were both hovered over the cauldron helping themselves to more. I shook my head again taking a bite of my dinner and looking about.

The sun had set a few moments ago, and the fires of the camp looked like fireflies hovering over the field. It was a surprisingly peaceful site, minus the sound of the royal blacksmiths, repairing armor and weapons, the echoing barks coming from the kennels, and the occasional frantic neighing of a spooked horse. This would probably be one of the last quiet nights we and the queen's army would experience, and that saddened me. More than I thought it should.

"And that one is called Andraste's Light." Alistair stated pulling me back to reality. He and Corbin had moved off with their last bowls of stew to sit in the grass. Alistair pointing at stars, and explaining each one's name between mouth fulls.

"Mother come!" Corbin called. "Alistair is teaching me the names of stars and constenations!"

"Constellations." I corrected, joining them. "They are called constellations, Corbin."

"That's what I said." He stated, pointing to a large star near the horizon. "That one is called The Maker's Eye. Did you know that Mother?"

"No, I did not. That's fascinating." I lied, smiling down at him. Corbin beamed proudly. It might have been wrong of me to lie as I did in times like this, but it gave the boy such joy to know he had discovered something new, how could I not?

We sat there just the three of us gazing at the stars. Alistair continuing to provide names to the stars Corbin pointed out. There was very little I could add to their conversation. I had taught Corbin everything I knew about the sky, but it seemed Alistair of all people, knew more about them than even I. I was not sure how entirely happy I was about that. I sighed low and looked about the camp. Amaris and Dur were still where we had left them, resting silently by the fire.

It was not long after that Corbin succumbed to sleep and Alistair carried him to our tent. I felt oddness within me as the General gently laid my son on his sleeping mat and covered him up. I watched Alistair pause a moment, just staring at the boy. Suddenly the Warden shook his head and rose to leave. I am not sure why but as he passed me I caught him by the shoulder stopping him.

"I want you to know that, I have not told him of you but not for reason I suspect you would think. Do not misunderstand, I still think you an idiot, but that is not why Corbin does not know." I spoke quietly. "He has in all honesty never asked, and I never really knew how to bring it up. I shall tell him, but in my own way and in my own time. Amaris told me you believed it not your place to tell him, and I want you to know that I…appreciate that, Alistair. You have honored me with your silence on this…matter."

"You are welcome…I think." Alistair replied. "If I did not know better I would be tempted to believe him not my…he looks nothing like me."

"Something that has, up until now, made it easier for me to avoid the subject. Corbin is no fool, and perhaps in time he will discover the truth for himself. Still, you have my word the boy will know."

Alistair only nodded and left. His silence dumfounded me. I had expected some half wit remark on his part but none had come. Not even a wry smile or coy look as I had known him to give when he was presented with an awkward situation. Puzzled and slightly annoyed I prepared myself for bed. Even five years and a child later, the man irritated me to no end. _ I should have turned him into a toad that first meeting!_ I thought to myself falling off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15 : Family Reunion

-Corbin-

The Fade. Home. Only at night when the boy fell asleep was the world truly opened up to me. I was not constricted by the mortal shell, in which I was daily incased. We had been in the Dwarf city for three days. The Dwarven army was taking its time mobilizing but that was the way that Dwarves were, at least that was what Morrigan had said when Corbin asked her. I moved off into the Fade phasing into the nether and back again. Corbin would be safe without me, even demons knew not to test my anger here.

Beyond the borders of Corbin's small space within the Fade, the thoughts and dreams of our companions pulled at my curiosity. I had not ventured into their slumbering journeys as of yet, and here on the eve of battle, I found I could not keep myself from it. It was after all the best way by which to fully understand them. I took a deep breath, reaching out for the closest dreamer.

There was stillness in the place I found myself. Surrounded by sweet smelling flowers and fruit bearing trees, I marveled. This dream was well built for I even felt the breeze upon my face. I suddenly came upon two children, one sitting upon the stairs that lead to a large fortress the other seeming to have just arrived. The one sitting upon the stairs, his head was hung and he seemed immensely sad for one so young. As he lifted his gaze at the new comer I understood. His clear unchanging eyes gave him way. The boy was Alistair, and this was not a dream but a memory that still haunted him. Phasing out into the nether of his memory I connected with his sub-conscious.

_"Why the long face?" She asks giggling. "Did you get caught in the lauder again?"_

_ I shrug, moving to allow her room to sit on the step beside me. I am fifteen, head strong, and defiant. Abigail, she is my age, and been here since she could remember. She has no memory of her life before the Templars and doesn't bet on remembering a life after. She is my only friend._

_ "Oh come on, cheer up. Being here isn't that bad is it?" She asks. "You've got me!"_

_ I laugh, producing a practiced smile only she can see through. She shares some bread she stole from the kitchens. I take it stuffing much too large a bite in my mouth and chewing it with difficulty._

_ "Someday we'll get to hunt down apostates together, maybe have an adventure all our own." She says, using her bit of bread as a make shift sword, swirling it about in the air in front of her. I grunt in agreement. To Abigail being a Templar is everything. She is told her father was a Templar, and that for her that is all that there is. She never questions it. _

_ "You think we'll always be friends?" She asks popping bread into her mouth. "I mean, you know, be together."_

_ I shrug, nodding my head, snatching up what was left of her half of the bread loaf. She giggles and gives me a teasing slap on the arm. Silence falls between us, as the sun sets, sun light showering her face. I notice for the first time how soft her skin looks, and get the strongest wish to reach out and touch it. I do not of course and the bread in my hands crumbles. She will die the following month, but for now the world is still and it is just the two of us here in our reality._

The world about me tore away, and all that was left was darkness. Alistair had woken suddenly and his dream was cut short. I moved on, back into the mists of the Fade. I felt the reassuring and familiar presence of Morrigan but I did not stop. She would sense my presence and that was not a conversation I was ready to have. The mists grew heavier as I passed on, searching out another of my companions. As I stretched out to take hold of the next dream, a presence came into my consciousness. I sighed in frustration.

"Hello, mother." I greeted, as gently as I could bear. She smiled at me, taking her preferred form. From the mists of the Fade a great tree manifested itself and my mother draped herself beneath it. I sighed again also assuming my human form and joining her. She had come here with a purpose. I lounged next to her waiting for her to begin. There was no rushing my mother, she had her own time. Finally after what seemed like ages, her bright eyes shifted to my face.

"Tomorrow will prove victory or failure. Which do you see?" she asked, her eyes piercing through me like the warden's blade had done what seemed ages ago. I mulled over her question, and what my answer should be versus what it was. This was a test, what it was testing me on I was not sure. Everything was a test with my mother. Biting the inside of my cheek, a habit I had picked up from my child counterpart, I replied.

"I believe it will prove both, it is which side will fail that is the question."

My mother nodded her head, approving of the answer. There was a long silence between us before she spoke again. Her voice a little more strained than her usual sturdy tone.

"Your father has asked that I invoke you to stay out of human affairs. This is their battle not you…"

"He would." I barked, cutting her off. "I will not sit idly by whilst he uses these people as his pawns. I sat idly by for centuries as an Archdemon or has he so quickly forgotten? I will not allow my Azara to be cast into the nethers of the Fade never to know or understand! "

"Archelaus please!" my mother pleaded. "Do not go against him. Not again."

"I shall do as I so wish mother, and even his very throne will shake for it." I spat, standing up. "Tell your precious lord I am his no longer, nor does the demon's way hold sway over me. I will retrieve my Azara from the darkness I left her in. I will not fail her twice."

My mother did not reply, her head hung, in what I could only assume as heart break. I did not wish to hurt her but her being was part of my father's and always would be. She was bound to him as my Azara was bound to me.

"Please, for my sake…" she whispered.

I felt my skin crawl, my mother's presence shifted and in its place I felt the overbearing existence of my father. I almost laughed at the desperation by which he was trying to stop me. Using my own mother against me, to try to deter me from my goal. I shook my head raising my gaze to meet his. His human form was not as commanding as I had always thought it should be. I had been created in his likeness, and I hated everything about myself that favored him. He wandered beneath the tree where moments ago my mother had sat. She had surely been sent to another part of his precious Fade, far away from the son that had just broken her heart.

"You words sadden your mother." He spoke, his voice echoing gently, as if a thousand smaller voices lie inside his own. "Why will you not do as she has asked? As she has begged you to do?"

"Because it is not her doing the asking," I answered glaring hatefully. "But you. I will no longer do as commanded, I thought I had made that clear when I became an Archdemon..."

He sighed shaking his head at me, picking a piece of fruit from the otherwise barren tree. This was usually where my father either removed himself or became extraordinarily cross. Oddly he did neither but stood admiring the green fruit within his hands. I stood, arms crossed awaiting the lecture I was sure was brewing.

"Are we to stand here for all eternity, examining the skin of an apple?" I asked irritated he felt it necessary to waste my time. My father only smiled as he tossed away the fruit.

"You are willing to make the sacrifice?" He asked. "Willing to take the life of one of _my_ servants, someone that has found peace within my embrace?"

I hesitated. My father's questions were even more testing than that of my mother's. As I pondered his query the landscape melted away and I found myself beside a warm fire in a well decorated room. Beside the hearth sat a young woman, clothed in fine linens. Her red fire hair was braided with ribbons and soft white flowers. She was humming softly watching the fire dance. She was alone here, and it seemed fitting. I moved to join her by the fire, completely unknown to her.

"Would you end her life that your precious Azara might live?" my father's voice rang in my ears. I felt my chest burn and my palms sweaty. The future, Azara had foreseen millennium ago, was coming to pass. My father was testing my limits. To see just how far I would go to take back what was rightfully mine. I smiled as I remembered what it was she had told me I would say and do.

"_I_ will not take her life." I answered. "This you know so I see not why you ask it, but yes as I know you have seen she will die and in so doing Azara will walk the earth once more. You cannot separate us Father. You tried once before at the culling of your great city of gold and lost many of your precious creations."

"Do not think for a moment you are above judgment." My father warned. I laughed, throwing back my head, releasing my amusement into the mist filled sky.

"Above judgment? _I…AM…JUDGMENT._" I snapped throwing my arms wide. "Or do you not remember _who_ was bearing your sword of vengeance? You could not force me to kill her then, and you will not keep me from saving her now. I am done with you games Father."

"I fear only pain and sorrow await you Archelaus. But so be it. You have chosen your path as is your right. We shall see who will be left at the end of this." He stated, meeting my gaze. "But one question remains. What of the forest child and her shield?"

"Her shield will do as expected; protect her in any way he can as he has always done since laying eyes upon her. Much as you did, when your heart was moved." I replied. "I cannot protect him from his nature Father; but you should know this, you created him."

"So I did."

And with those words he was gone, leaving me to the shapeless mists of the Fade.


	16. Chapter 16 : Heartbreak Warfare

-Alistair-

The dream was a memory. Something I had not allowed myself to remember for years. A pang of guilt struck me for this. I rubbed my eyes clear of sleep, glancing at the beautiful thing beside me. My sudden jump to awareness had not startled her and for that I was glad. She seemed so at peace while dreaming, I would have felt guilty for waking her. I gently removed myself from the bed, my feet reaching the ground much faster than I had expected. I stubbed my heel on the stone bed frame, a small but painful reminder that we were in Orzammar. We would be marching against the darkspawn come the next moon. I stood up cautiously, wrapping my robe around my waste. The dwarves of the upper casts new nothing of cold and hunger. Fires burned always within their rooms and halls, food always spread across their tables. I yawned, taking a seat by the fire.

_ Shale and Oghren had been at the gates to meet us. Shale had had little to say. Other than stating the obvious, that "It seems it has managed not to get itself killed." It had been difficult to know to who Shale was speaking, but I had assumed at the time Shale had meant it for Amaris. The first night Amaris had not come to bed and naturally I had gone to look for her. I had found her in the diamond quarter, walking amongst the vendors, Shale at her side. I had had every intention of joining them but the sudden mention of my name by the golem peeked my curiosity. I followed just close enough to eaves drop, hiding behind one of the city's massive pillars; as the pair came to a halt on one of the many balconies overlooking the river of lava that flowed through the central part of the city._

_ "I am curious, does it mind if I ask a question?" Shale asked, Amaris shook her head and the golem continued. "I was surprised to find it in such company. I thought it had promised itself not to put it's male in danger again. Why has it broken its promise to itself?"_

_ "I had little choice in the matter, Shale. For my kind, relationships are…complicated. I think I am slowly understanding why my father could never remarry." Amaris answered. "Unlike humans our heart can never heal from the loss of our…first love. I do not know why, perhaps it is a lingering part of the immortality we lost. My kind was only meant to have one mate Shale. We only get one shot."_

"_It hasn't told the male then?" Shale questioned further. "_

"_No, it hasn't." she confessed. " I don't…I don't think I know how to tell him, Shale. But enough I should think I am boring you. Orghen told me you had uncovered more information regarding your family."_

_ "It is of little importance." Shale replied. "I do not wish to speak of it."_

_ "As you wish…" Amaris sighed. "I guess I should be getting back, Alistair is probably massing a search party as we speak."_

_ "I will walk it back to its room." Shale said, it had not been an offer. I ran full blast back to our quarters within the palace. The fury Amaris would have had she known I had overheard their conversation was not something I wished to witness. I stubbled through the door closing it quickly and shedding my clothes; throwing them in a heap by the bed. Dur raised his head letting it fall to one side. He snorted at my apartment distress, and quickly went back to sleep. Tell her of this and so help me mutt… I almost laughed at myself. How in the world was Dur going to tell her anything. I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity as I jumped into bed pulling the covers over me._

_I few moments later I heard the door open and close softly. Dur whined in greeting and the softest "hey boy" drifted over my ears. It had not taken her long to undress and slip into the bed beside me. _

I pondered why she did not feel she could tell me what she so freely confided in Shale. Had I done something to render her distrust? I sighed rubbing my face furiously in frustration. She had confessed that she was bound to me, that she could love no other yet she had not yet told me. Why? And what danger was she putting me in by being with me? I stretched again and yawned, suddenly going rigid from an unfamiliar sound

"She is beautiful to look upon, a raw beauty…quite rare." A quiet voice stated from behind me. I stood spinning around, my sword in hand. This confused me as I was sure I had not picked it up from its place by the bed. I threw the thought from my mind, I had it and that was all that mattered. I stared at the new comer, as it seemed to hover above Amaris; my hand gripping the hilt of my sword, until it throbbed. I barely heard myself speak.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Full of questions, well at least they are direct." The figure replied coming around the bed and into the fire light. It was man. He was tall, dark haired and built. His eyes seemed to waver between colors, as if they could not make up their mind what color they wished to be. He smiled sitting down on the bench opposite me, and gestured I sit as well. I followed suit, my hand still tightly locked around my blade.

"To answer your first query, I am who resides within the child Corbin." He answered. "As for the second, I have come in search of your help."

"Corbin…?" I began.

"Is quite safe, sleeping soundly; just as you are." He clarified.

_So I am still dreaming?_ I thought my grip relaxing. I was skeptical as to how I might aid him. Every possibility I could think of raced through my head, none more likely than the next. I was not a mage, and the taint that ran through my veins would not be a welcome host should he have thought to possess me. I found myself glancing back at Amari still slumbering beyond the reaches of the fire light. I smiled to myself. Even in the presence of a demi-god she could distract me.

"You love her." It was not a question. "As your track record has shown you will do whatever is necessary to ensure her protection, yes?"

"You asked for my help. How might I be of service?" I answered.

"You dodge the question."

"I do not see what that has to do with our conversation…" I countered. "Now what is it that I may help you with?"

"The strained relationship between you and the human rogue must be mended. Her loyalty to you is in peril of breaking. Should her loyalty be lost, we will fail. "

His words were heavy. I had not thought for a moment that Leliana would forgo her duty . Since I had rejected her offer our relationship had been strained, we had rarely spoken. Yet I had never doubted her dedication to our mission. I sighed, rubbing my forehead. This would not be an easy task. I was sure that I had in some way broken her heart with my rejection, but I hoped that she would see reason; that I had not done it out of anger or with malicious intent. I had done it because I could love no one other than Amaris, she had captured me from the moment I had laid eyes upon her at Ostagar.

I glanced at my visitor. He was studying the fire, his countenance completely calm. It occurred to me that perhaps he did not understand that which he was asking, but even a god could understand love could they not? The Maker himself had fallen in love with a mere mortal, that alone proved that gods understood it.

"I am unsure I fully understand what it is that you are asking of me." I muttered.

"Repair the damage your rejection has caused her." He replied, turning his gaze on me.

"How?"

"That , my un sung prince, I leave to you. But I warn you, should you fail you will lose everything…and so shall I."


	17. Chapter 17 : A Mother's Love

Quick Note : Thank you to all of you that are still reading this fiction. I apologize profusely for the length of time this chapter has taken me. I hope each of you enjoy it! As always I love feedback!

-Lelianna-

Darkness consumed me, wrapped about me like unrelenting waves. I could not see, I could not hear, I could barely breathe, and just when I had thought I had breathed my last there was blinding light. A hand reached down pulling me up out of the darkness. My feet set upon solid ground, the light almost too great for me to bear. The hand let go of me then and a voice rained down around me.

"Do not give up the darkness will not overcome you. Have faith in yourself and in my son." It said. "He is the last of his kin and strong, but still fragile in many ways. That which lies before him is not an easy task, even for the son of a god. He will need your strength and your compassion…"

"Who are you?" I asked looking about me. "Where are you?"

The light grew dim, enough that I could open my eyes fully. I stood atop the mountain, where we had discovered Andraste's Ashes. Beside me stood a woman, whose skin shown like that of the morning sun. Her eyes were as deep as the sea, and as brilliant as the afternoon sky. I felt safe within her presence, as if I had no care in the world.

"I have many names, but as it is, you may call me Andraste."She replied. I found myself unable to breath, falling to my knees and bowing my head. How could I have not recognized the Holy Mother?

"Get up child." Andraste soothed. "I cannot ask of you, that which is required, by talking to the top of your head!"

I rose slowly, keeping my eyes fixated on the ground, which caused her to chastise me further.

"Come now, look up." She bid me. "I am not the Maker child, I am his messenger, is it not proper etiquette to look at someone in the eyes when they are speaking to you?"

I lifted my gaze slowly, and finally met her eyes with mine. She smiled warmly ushering me to sit with her. I realized then that everything around us had changed. We know longer stood atop the wind blasted mountain, instead surrounded by fields and beside us stood a magnificent tree. I sat marveling at the Holy Mother. Her face portrayed uncertainty, as if she did not know how to begin. It troubled me greatly seeing her struggle to speak, so I spoke first hoping she would not realize I had noticed.

"By son you mean Corbin?" I asked breaking the silence that had fallen between us.

"Yes in a way. The child you know as Corbin is but a shell of the true being within. Even his human mother does not truly understand what Corbin is. His true name is Archelaus. When he lived here with me and his father he was hot tempered and foolish, as most gods are when first created. But he was also loving, kind and very protective. One evening, he was racing across the Fade as was his usual habit, while the world dreamed. He happened upon a particular dreamer that intrigued him. Her name was Sasha, and with one smile she captured him. He would return every night there after, and soon she learned to love him in return. Sasha had a good heart, but was doomed from the start, her mother was a demon. When the Maker found this out he was furious; forbidding our son to ever seen Sasha again. Archelaus did not heed his father and fell to earth as a demi-god. Outside of his father's protection he was soon consumed by the evil of the darkspawn, and Sasha with him."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked bewildered.

"Because Archelaus and Sasha need your help. You are the only one that can insure my son does not fail in his duty." Andraste replied.

"But he has Morrigan, Alistair and a whole army at his disposal. What can I do that they cannot?" I insisted.

"The warden Alistair, he hurt you, yes?"

I did not wish to answer her. Speaking of his rejection with the Holy Mother did not seem proper to me. What business of her's was it anyway?

"You must forgive him. He did not wish to hurt you with his rejection. You have understand the bond he and Amaris share. They are much like my son and Sasha. Separated by duty, but the two can truly love no one but each other. Every event in the wardens' lives was already set to insure they met that day at Ostagar. For them, they have little choice. Their souls are bound together and nothing, not even death itself, can sever that connection."

"So even if he had accepted me, when she returned…?" I began

"Yes, he would have forsaken you for her, there would have been no hesitation." The Holy Mother agreed. "It is something that you must come to terms with my dear. You were meant for another purpose Lelianna, a purpose that does not involve the wardens."

I pondered the Holy Mother's words. I had a purpose. Something that I was destined to do. I had been an aimless wanderer my entire adult life, until that day in the inn. I realized that I had been just been along for the ride during the last Blight. The true reason I had joined them was not because I was meant to. I had joined them because had I not I would not be here to fulfill this request that the Holy Mother was certain only I could complete. The thought that my life actually had a goal was an astonishing revelation.

"Lelianna I will not lie, your purpose will leave you changed forever. You will not be the same, and there is no going back. If you fail be assured that you will meet a far worse end than those with you. Azara is not to be trifled with, there is a reason she is called the Fire Bringer. The world will burn if she is not destroyed quickly. Azara is powerful, and she draws that power from the oldest demons of creation. Her mother as I said, was a demon. A very powerful demon, one so strong that should even her name be spoken she would appear and destroy the speaker, with little effort. Her hatred was so great that she tried to sacrifice her own daughter in hopes of gaining revenge on the Maker. Sasha was saved at the last possible moment by a small circle of mages, but only to foul her mother's plans. The Circle Mages tried tirelessly to turn Sasha Tranqil fearing her heritage and what she could become. In the end, she was banished to the Tower dungeons never to see the light of day again; and that is where Archelaus found her. Do you understand Lelianna? Azara must die that Sasha may once again walk the world."

"What does the Maker require of me?" I asked resigning myself to my fate.

"It is not what the Maker requires," The Holy Mother whispered. "but what a Mother, what I am begging you to accomplish."


	18. Chapter 18 : Dawn

-Alistair-

I had been searching the city for over three hours. The Queen's second had not been anywhere she should be. Her quarters were empty, she had not been seen in the tavern, or the inn. I had come across a group of intoxicated dwarves and asked them if they had seen her. To my aggravation they had all said yes and proceeded to point in six different directions.

I had been wondering the city since; from the diamond quarter to the entrance to the deep roads and back with no sign of Leliana. There was a part of me that hoped I didn't find her, the conversation I was in need of having with her was not going to be pleasant. I wasn't even sure how I was going to even broche the subject, bouncing scenarios about in my head. All of them ended with me getting hit or her screaming absentees at me and stalking off. I sighed rubbing my face. I needed some fresh air, it would help me think, clear my head a bit.

I turned my steps towards the gates of Orzimmar. Mere hours and the dwarves would be ready, and the armies of the Grey Wardens would arrive from Orlais. Mere hours and I would have legions of soldiers at my disposal, many of which would not return from the dark depths to which I was leading them. The silence in my dreams would be misleading if I had not known better. The Dragon, Corbin had called her Azara the Fire Bringer, had to know we were manning an attack. Yet still she had kept impossibly quiet. No orders had been given no massing of her great armies of the darkspawn below. It was as if she knew unlike the dragons before her that her thoughts could be heard by us. The thought was unnerving. I grunted at myself. The dragon having any idea what was going on outside of her darkspawn horde was ridiculous. Yet Corbin had spoken of his curiosity of us, from his other life. He had said that the bond went both ways. That while we could see him in our dreams, his close proximity to us had caused our existences to mesh together. He had voiced his irritation at the fact that he had not been able to tell where one of us stopped and the other of us began.

I was ushered through the gates, and I breathed in the open air. It would be morning soon, but the night was taking its time in giving way to the sun. Just beyond the firelight of Orzimmar's gates, I caught her shadow. She was sitting, resting against a large pillar in the courtyard. I advanced slowly still unsure of myself and what I was going to say.

_With a sigh,  
You turn away.  
With a deepening heart  
No words to say ._

You will find,  
That the world has changed forever.

The trees are now turning from green to gold  
And the sun is now fading.  
I wish I could hold you closer…

The words touched me much the same as they had when I had first heard them. I had over heard Amaris singing it to Dur one night while Wynne tended to his wounds. The song had a calming effect to everyone who heard it, even Morrigan had not gone untouched.

"She always seemed so sad whenever that song escaped her." Lelianna stated getting up to greet me. "And I think I understand why now."

"Leli…we need…I need to say…something." I stammered. I kicked myself, I was the general about to lead thousands of soldiers to the worst threat we had ever known and I couldn't even talk straight.

"I know why you have come in search of me." Lelianna replied, a sad smile resting on her lips.

"You…you do?" I asked, completely thrown off guard. How could she possibly know what I wished to speak to her about? Perhaps Corbin had played both sides of the field. I could not blame him if he had, everything was at stake.

"You should be sleeping" Leliana scolded. "We march in a few hours."

"So you are with us…?" I questioned trying not to shuffle my feet awkwardly.

"I will do my part." She replied standing up to join me. We stood for what seemed to be hours as the sun slowly seeped through the darkness. There was some small part of me that recognized this could be the last time I saw this. The last time I felt the sun's rays on my face. Beside me I felt a small hand slip into mine. I smiled squeezing her hand gently. Beside her Shale stomped into view and beyond him a red tuft of Oghren's hair stuck out. To my left Leliana was flanked by Morrigan and Corbin, Dur in toe. I felt sadness at who was missing. Wynne, Sten…even that slippery Antivan crow Zevran. They had all done their part in helping us achieve the destruction of the last ArchDemon. It felt daunting having to face another without them.

_It will be alright. _She said quietly. I recognize the voice immediately. I forced myself not to look behind me. The owner of the voice was not there, could not be there.

_This is why he chose you. This is why the darkness did not over take you. This is why you lived. For all that your brother was it was you that was destined for greatness. It was you that was meant to lead Ferelden into eternal peace. It was always you Alistair…Protector of Mankind…_

_Who Wynne?_ I thought. _Who chose me?_

_Be brave boy, you have work to do._ Duncan chided, coming and going from my senses much to quickly. My stomach turned to ice but beside me Amaris stuck out her chin in defiance and straightened to her full height. All five feet of it. I did my best to hide the smile spreading across my face.

"We do this for peace." Leliana muttered.

"We do this for those we lost." I offered.

"We do this because it's a nasty thing being a blighter…" Oghren began.

"But someone's got to do it." Amaris whispered.

**My immense apologies for how short this chapter is. As well as for how long it has taken me to pick this back up. I assure you the next two chapters are coming soon and will conclude this fic….or will it? ;) You'll just have to wait and see. But I promise I will not make you wait so long next time! Thank you to all the people that are still reading this. And sorry about all the emails on the last 5 or so chapters….technical difficulties forced me to delete and re-publish the last few chapters…well anyways good luck, be safe, and please review I hang on you guys' every word!**


End file.
